Eclipse of The Soul
by firefly1983
Summary: The Winter War is over and Aizen has been defeated. Ichigo has willingly given up his powers but has lost the one he cares for most. What will he do when given a difficult choice when a chance to regain his powers arises? Ichi/RUki
1. Prologue

Okay guys here is the prologue of my very first fanfiction. I planning to post updates as regular as I can but no promises on exact times.

Please feel free to give me as much criticism as possible but please no swearing. I will say this now I will follow the cannon loosely but this is my adventure. I am a huge fan of this series so if I mix up a couple facts it is for a reason that you will see later

Rated T for Language and some mild Ichi/Ruki later on, there will be no lemons sorry guys wrong type of story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR I WOULD BE MUCH RICHER

* * *

_ Prologue_

Unsaid Words

* * *

"Goodbye Rukia..."

Never did he think he would have to say those words. He looked into the face of his friend, his confidant, his partner as she started to fade away. He looked into her violet eyes and saw so much there. It was if he was peering in to here very soul. Volumes of unsaid words could be found there but there was no time. Even now as she was fading from his vision and the familiar feeling of her presence was edging into nothingness he was still searching for a way to have just one more moment. That's all he would really need. There was so much left unsaid, so much that needed to be said but now it seemed that he would never have his chance. What could possibly be his last true smile formed on his lips as she faded away her eyes saying more to him then words ever could.

"Thank you..."

It was a necessary sacrifice. He had saved them all. Willingly he had given up his powers to save three different worlds. He had given up the power to protect now he was expected to live his life like none of it ever happened. As he stood there knowing in his soul that she was still right there watching him he finally was able to accept the magnitude of his decision. Of all the things he had lost...his power...his ability protect...his pride as a shinigami. He would never get a chance to say it aloud but above all what he had willingly given up was Rukia. Deep inside his soul it started raining.

* * *

She watched him. Her violet eyes blinking away the tears as he stood an arms length away from her. She had thought that once this was over maybe...just maybe she would be able to find out if he felt the same. When she had heard the news that he had given up his powers in order to gain the power to defeat Aizen she was shocked. It felt like the entire world had came crashing down on her. As proud as she was of him for being the brave warrior that she knew he was in the deepest recesses of her heart she was falling apart.

This last month had been agonizing watching him in a coma and then seeing him struggling to take care of a normal hollow she hadn't known what to say to make him feel better. In the short time she had known him he had changed so much for both her and the Soul Society. His reckless abandon and drive to conquer whatever was set before him had inspired her on a daily basis. As time had went by she had began to notice that she felt happier when he was with her, felt as if his power was giving her the courage to reach levels that she never thought possible. She had tried to hide all the emotions that was begging to be released as he looked at her for what they both thought was the last time. Trying was easy, actually doing it was like telling the sun not to shine. She knew that he could see it. They knew each other so well that sometimes they didn't even have to talk to each other to know what the other was thinking. She had never had someone in her life like this, she knew that she never would again. It was only recently that she realized exactly how much he meant to her.

She watched as his pained eyes began to glaze over with normality. She watched as he non-nonchalantly went about the day to day menial tasks without his former gusto. She watched as he withdrew from his friends and family. She watched it all without being able to offer him any words of encouragement. Of course after she said those words he would get a swift kick in the ass for letting himself get this way. She watched for as long as she could until she finally returned to Soul Society. A piece of her heart left with that orange haired, infuriating, courageous, prideful man she loved. The man she loved but would never be able to tell. The mask that she had learned so well to keep, the one that belayed all her emotions became a permanent resident on her face. Rukia Kuchiki had lost more than her friend she had lost someone as close to a soul mate that was possible, if those things even exist.

* * *

From a distance he watched the exchange. He saw the unsaid words in both of their faces. He had only ever wanted he son to be happy. Having lost his dearest Masaki years ago he knew a little of what Ichigo was feeling. He had happily watched the two of them gradually come to terms with the way they felt about each other. It was amazing to him that the two took so long when nearly everyone that came into contact with them could see it as bright as day. He had felt it the day she gave him her powers, he knew immediately, after all he was a Captain. He had watched his sons powers grow even faster then he imagined they could. He had to play dumb as to keep his secret. Just four months ago he had finally revealed to Ichigo who he really was. (of course to everyone else it was only a little over a month due to their training in the precipice world) He knew of course why Ichigo was so powerful, it ran in their family. It has always ran it their family. He closed his eyes allowing a moment to think of the life he left behind for Masaki. The life that one day he will have to tell his son about.

A familiar presence appeared beside him. "You have already made your decision haven't you.." it was a question but with this individual questions were answered before asked. " He deserves to be happy. He has sacrificed so much for everyone. Sacrificed more than I think he will even admit to himself. I have always thought of her as my third daughter anyway. Seeing them there with so many things left unsaid pains me. I know all to well the look in his eyes" Issin Kurosaki, former Captain of squad 10 who had given up both his life and position for love looked into the eyes of one of his oldest friends. " You do realize you are voluntarily giving up your sons life? If we go forward with this there is no turning back. Are you sure you want this for him? He has the ability now to live a normal care-free life." knowing the answer before it came Kisuke Urahara former Captain of Squad 12 and possibly the smartest man on all three worlds closed his eyes. "She is his life, and I think he is just now realizing it. To ask him to go on with out her after what he is done for us is to much. I know the consequences and the choice he is going to have to make once we go through with our plan. I already know what his answer will be and so do you." Nodding the with a grin the later announced "It will take a little over a year to prepare."

"So be it "

* * *

Well there is the prologue guys I hope you liked it. Already Started working on the next chapter PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Rain Falls

Okay so I have a couple of followers already :) No one has reveiwed yet please feel free to tell me what you think. It will not be everyday that I put out two chapters in less than a day but I will continue to strive to update as much as possible.

That being said this chapter skips ahead a little and really goes in to what is going through Ichigo's mind as he remains powerless

I hope you like it and please dont forget to reveiw

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID ICHIGO WOULD HAVE TOLD RUKIA HOW HE FEELS A LONG TIME AGO

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The Rain Falls

Ichigo Kurosaki : Age 17

Occupation : High School Student

Cannot see spirits

-Almost a year later-

Everyday he wakes up before the alarm and everyday he looks over to the closet where a certain raven haired shinigami slept or once slept. It has been almost a year since he had saw her and the pain was still the same every morning. In the beginning it was the hardest the alarm would go off and he would go open the door to tell her to get ready, only to find the folded sheets and the mattress where she once slept. He would find himself absently asking her a question, as she was perpetually by his side, only to be answered by silence. For those that knew him best they could see him slipping back into the mindset he had right after his mother died. He was hollow, devoid of the joy of life that one his age should have.

It took some getting used to not seeing spirits and hollows roaming around the town. There was a time when he would have gladly given that ability away. There was more than one time when he was younger that they had scared him to the core. Before he understood what they were and that they couldn't hurt you.

He was wrong. He had never been so wrong. Ichigo would never forget the day that his mother died. The day he should have been protecting her, but she protected him instead. It wasn't until later that he found out exactly what happened, that the little girl he thought was in trouble was just a ruse by a hollow named Grand Fisher. That even if he had of known there was nothing he could have done to help. That didn't matter at the time though. When he called her name and she didn't answer he had been terrified. When he realized she was lost, a part of him died inside. He blamed himself. He vowed that day that he would live up to his name "one who protects". Deep within his soul that was the day the rain started.

From that moment on he did everything he could to help. He wouldn't allow anyone around him to feel pain if he could help it. No matter what he did or how much he helped he couldn't make the pain of that loss go away. He just couldn't get strong enough so that he knew he could prevent his loved ones from feeling that kind of pain again. He was to blame, it was his fault. He was the one that had ran after that little girl. He should have been stronger. He should have known that something wasn't right.

Then that fateful day came when Rukia was injured and shared her powers with him so that he could protect his sister from the rampaging hollow that was tearing through his house. When she did that she awoke something in him at his very core. At last he had the power to truly protect everyone. That was the day she walked into his life. That was the day the rain stopped.

It was all over now though. He no longer had powers. He no longer saw spirits. He no longer had Rukia. At first he was certain that she would come and see him in a gigai as it would be simple for her to obtain one from Urahara. As the days and months went by it became apparent she that she either couldn't or wouldn't come. He didn't know of course that for the better part of the first four months she almost never let him out of her sight. She was there suffering in her own way. As if she was sinking into quicksand and the only vine was just out of reach. After a time it slowly became easier. Falling back into a normal life was not as hard as he thought it would be. The main things he retained from all his training was his speed, strength and agility. He had trained so hard to overcome the final battle that his body was in above peak physical condition. He used this to an advantage, the local teams at the high school was willing to pay handsomely for him to fill in when needed as it almost guaranteed a win. The hardest part was when he saw his friends rushing off to fight a hollow that had appeared. Uryuu, Sado, and Orihime all still had their abilities and had taken on his responsibility to protect the town. Every time one of them ran off he felt a little more useless. It was unbearable.

He took odd jobs and hung out with his friends when he had time. He tried to become a normal teenager again. He thought he did a rather good job of covering up the anguish that he was feeling inside. Although they would never tell him his friends knew better. They could see through the front that he was putting on. Anytime someone mentioned Rukia his eyes would show pain. Sometimes just for an instant but it was there. The worst part of it was that they did not know what they could do or say to make things better. True in the beginning they knew she was still there. They could see her in the distance watching. They even approached her to see why she would not come forward and talk to him. She simply had said that it would be to painful. They had lost each other and he was going to have to learn to live his life without her. She was just not ready yet to truly say goodbye. In her mind she knew she never would be. At her request they had not told him. The pain of knowing she was there and not being able to say anything would have been to much.

This is how the year had gone for Ichigo. The Hero of the Winter War quite possibly one of strongest shinigami in existence, other than a few Captain's and even they would have difficulty with him at the peak of his power, was back to being a high school student. His days no longer used to protect. His days no longer used to train to get better. His life would never be the same. He hated every second of it. Sometimes he wished that none of it ever happened. On those days it hurt the most, on those days he remembered who stopped the rain, on those days he wished he had got that one last moment to tell her everything before she faded away into nothingness. He loved her and she would never know.

Those were the worst days.

* * *

The sky is darkened by the constant rain. The world which was once bright and sunny isnow perpetually bleak and dreary. Even his company, the self proclaimed Hichigo has fell into a stupor from the boredom and the dank that surrounds them daily. Alone he stands waiting. Although he did tell Ichigo the truth that if he released the final Getsuga Tenshou he would lose his powers, he did not tell him that there was no way to get them back. A zanpakuto is part of its wielders soul and as such is always a part of them. Zangetsu stood on his perch which was made of the black cleaver like sword that was almost as famous as its wielder. He knew that Ichigo wants to be able to protect his family and friends down to the very depths of his soul. All he wanted to be able to do was protect was Ichigo. Together they were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, apart neither was complete.

Looking up he called his master's name again in vain. Soon he would be able to hear him again, he knew that things were already in play that would allow him to help his master protect again. This time no matter what he would not allow things to go this far. This time he will show Ichigo his true power.

For now though the rain still falls.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mask hides All and Nothi

Okay guys I was off yesterday and was able to bust out another chapter.

This chapter reflects what Rukia is feeling while all this is going on. I wanted to do so much more with this chapter but decided to break it into two chapters instead of one.

Thank you Quickslice for your review! You are correct it was always my intention to have the first few chapters slightly Narrative to set the story. There is much more dialog in this chapter and will be in the coming chapters.

If any of you have read the new bleach isn't about damn time that Ichigo decides to show back up. Cant wait to see him kick some ass!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID YACHIRU WOULD HAVE A MUCH BIGGER PART

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The Mask covers all and Nothing

The black wings of the hell butterfly fluttered before her, she didn't even notice. She had spent the past four months watching him. As she walked towards the open senkaimon in the distance she was lost in thought. Deep inside her soul she was having a conversation with her zanpakuto spirit.

The land was desolate a field of snow with few trees scattered here and there. Sode no Shirayuki, the ice princess stood regally as always. She was dressed in her usual long flowing white robes tinged with blue along the edges. Looking down at her petite shinigami master she shivered at the blizzard that was blowing around her. "Child if you only knew how calm it is in here when your love is around" she mused. "I do not know what to do Shirayuki, I feel like an immense part of me was left with him and now I am but a shell of what I was." Rukia agonized with tears brimming again in her eyes. "This is what you said you wanted. You wanted him to be able to live a normal life. To be able to have a peaceful existence where he does not have to fight. This is what you wanted..Is it not?" " I do not know anymore. I was hoping at the end of this war I could find out if he felt the same. The joy that revelation would give me would have been insurmountable. I know nisama wouldn't approve, but that man has my heart, my whole heart."

Smiling Sode no mused to herself "At least she has finally got to where she can tell me the truth without hiding things." It had taken awhile but Rukia had learned finally that there was no need for the mask here. It had taken considerable work by the later to convince her that couldn't hide her emotions or the truth from her. After all she was part of her own soul. "Child do not give up I too miss the calm snows that his presence brings here, all these blizzards are getting tiring!"her zanpakuto laughed. "Sorry about that..." violet eyes looked down upon finding out that her suffering was causing the weather in her soul to go haywire. She felt a single tear rolling down her face, at the same time a finger slowly pulled her eyes back up to eye level. "Do not fret child. That man has gone through the very depths of oblivion and came back for you. Against all odds he has wound up by your side time and time again. Do not think of this as an end. Think of this as a brief interlude. You will see him again of this I have utter faith. The only obstacle you have to overcome is time." Smiling Rukia acknowledged the wisdom in Sode no Shirayuki's words. Although they did not take the pain away you could feel the blizzards subside ever so softly as she felt just a little better.

"Oi! RUKIA! WAKE UP ARE YOU IN THERE!"

Blinking she noticed that in her concentration she had exited the Dangai and was now back in the Soul Society. The culprit of the yelling that had forced her back into reality was of course Renji. Her oldest friend had come to greet her on her return home.

Home. That word meant so much different now. Will she ever feel at home as she did living in the closet her warrior. Wait...her warrior? That possibility had been taken from them both. Her mask reformed on her face as the need to hide her emotions resurfaced. She was a Kuchiki dammit and she would not show weakness.

As quickly as the blizzards subsided they came back with even more intensity. Standing in the middle of the turmoil Sode no Shirayuki sighed.

* * *

Renji had heard from his captain that Rukia was coming back today. Nobody had really seen or heard much from her since what happened with Ichigo. When he got the reprieve from his captain to take the rest of the day off he rushed to the senkaimon to await her arrival. He didn't have to wait long. Less than fifteen minutes after he arrived the doors opened and a hell butterfly fluttered through followed by the raven haired shinigami. One of his oldest friends, and one of his biggest personal secrets.

Of course he saw the connection between her and Ichigo. To not see it would be like disregarding the sun on a summer's day. Hell, that damn orange haired idiot had become his best friend and he would willingly follow him into to hell if he needed back-up. Still, he could not deny that those old feelings were still there. Even if they only amounted to a small tinge of jealousy every now and then. Seeing her would always put a smile on his face though, he waved enthusiastically " YO! Rukia Welcome Back!"

Nothing. No response at all.

A tiny vein of irritation could be seen as he decided to stomp over and try again. "Lousy friend you are...haven't seen you in months...not even a wave back...I'll never understand why I put up with this sh-" Renji muttered until he got close enough to see the details he had missed. Her eyes were tinged with red and there were tear streaks on her face. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her shihakusho which she usually took pride in maintaining to almost perfect standards was in a state of total disarray. Just what the hell had she been through? The thing that caught him most off guard was her eyes. They were glazed over like she wasn't even there and her face...her face had that damn mask on it. Completely devoid of emotion. She had told him once it was her "Kuchiki" mask, a product of her noble training. Now standing beside her she still had not given him the slightest inclination that she even knew he was there.

"Oi! RUKIA! WAKE UP ARE YOU IN THERE!"he yelled

Life hit her eyes again and she started blinking. "Renji..?!" recognition showed in her eyes as she looked around."I didn't even realize I was here already."she admonished"Well if you keep walking around like one of those zombies the humans talk about you will run straight into a wall!"he joked with a smile. It did not have the desired effect. He noticed the mask go up even more."You are right. I am a Kuchiki, it is not dignified for me to have my head in the clouds when I should be reporting to nisama of my arrival."

"The Captain has given me the rest of the day off! I wanted to come down and welcome you back. How have you been?"such a stupid question a blind man could see she had been through hell. "I have been fine" she lied " I have completed my duties in the human world and have returned eager to get back to my duties as a lieutenant. I have been away for far to long and my Captain needs me." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down...Captain Ukitake knew you were coming back today. He sent a hell butterfly to my Captain to inform him. It also said the he graciously gives you the rest of the day off to rest." Renji having completely forgot at first his secondary task in meeting with her was glad that he remembered that little bit now. "So I thought we could go hang out with everyone. I know everyone is excited that you are back." he was not met with the answer he was expecting. "It is my duty to return back to our family manor and await nisama. Renji it was good seeing you but I must leave." With that she disappeared flash stepping away before he had a chance to retort.

He had seen it before. After the death of Kaien Shiba, her old lieutenant. After his death she had withdrew into herself for years. It was the arrival of that orange haired, bastard of a friend of his that had turned her around. The time that they all had together he had began to see his friend become herself again. It pained him that it wasn't him that was able to bring her around. But in comparison to the way she was, he was happy to have his friend back again. That time was nothing to the look she had just given him . It was utterly devoid of life. It was if her soul had been sucked out and what stood before him was just a shadow. It was shocking. "Damn you Ichigo, you better hurry up and die or find a way to get your powers back. So I can kick your ass for making her feel the pain she is in now." he thought " Although I'm sure he isn't doing much better" frowning he flashed stepped away.

Maybe Matsumoto still had some of that good sake... he needed it right now.

* * *

Well there is the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is starting out a little slow but trust me it will be worth it.

There will be at least one more chapter maybe two continuing to set up and introducing some more key characters.

Please review it really helps :) I am already into the next chapter and big brother will be making his appearance ;)

POLL: I have not yet decided what the main antagonist is going to be yet any suggestions? Rouge Vizard? Arrancar? Something we haven't seen before? I will take all suggestion


	4. Chapter 3- Hope

Hello again!

I would just like t say thank you for all the comments and follows so far! I am truly humbled by your response to my story. I had to change my plans a a little and did not include Byakuaya in this chapter. Dont worry he will make an appearance soon. I completely change the way this chapter was going to go. What can I say the words just came out this way. I am happy with it and I hope you guys like it!

I will try to continue to update as much as possible but I cannot guarentee that it will be four chapters a week like this week...lol. The writing gods are just flowing through me right now.

Thanks again for dialog suggestions I changed the format to the correct one to make reading easier. Please remember this is my first work that I am going public with and still learning.

Well without further adu here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID THE QUNICY"S WOULD NOT BE OWNING THE SOUL SOCIETY RIGHT NOW

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Hope

Thirteen months after the defeat of Aizen

A black cat with large golden eyes rubbed impatiently at his leg. "I know, I know it's late. I'll come to bed soon." smiling down at his mate in her favorite form Urahara smiled. He had been feverishly for months to finish his greatest invention yet. He had been frustratingly close for weeks and he was on the verge of fitting the last piece of the puzzle into place. The inventor pushed away from his desk and smiled at his work. On the desk there was a sword but unlike any sword you have ever saw. Although the form was like a normal katana, it was made entirely of an extremely rare reishi absorbing crystal that was almost impossible to find.

"At last it is done...now for the hard part."

He knew of course from the first second that there was a way for Ichigo to regain his powers. shinigami powers come from the soul, so in essence they cannot be taken from you or lost. The problem was that Ichigo has spent the entirety of his reiatsu when he ascended to the Final Getsuga Tenshou and used Mugetsu on Aizen. The cure of course was a massive bolus of reishi plunged directly into Ichigo's soul chain. Therein lies the problem and the choice that would have to be made. The sudden massive spike of reiatsu would kill any living being.

"Seventeen years is such a short life. I know that the boy loves his family and friends, but I know my pupil he will surely choose to have the power to protect them if a way presented itself...not to mention a certain raven haired shinigami that has been moping around for way to long needs to stop freaking depressing everyone.. I mean seriously its depressing to see her like this...all the damn time with that face...never wanting to talk to anybody...hasn't bought anything for months..."

"Are you coming to bed or not hmmm ?"

He looked up and his eyes sprung open. Standing before him was the goddess of flash, his best and oldest friend, standing in the door completely naked. Candidly if the woman could get away with it she would never wear clothes. She hated them.

"It's done...now to see if we can convince them to do it."

Raising an eyebrow the Shihoin princess smiled.

"Of course we can, we only have to show them value in it. He is one of the strongest we have it would be ridiculous not help him reacquire his strength. Besides that they are honor bound too help. He saved everybody it's our turn to save him. Now come to bed I have an itch that needs to be scratched..."

With a smile Kisuke nodded.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

One week later

Staring at the ceiling Ichigo was lost in thought when there was a soft knock on the door.

"What is it!?" he yelled a little too angrily

The door nob slowly turned and his younger sister Yuzu poked her head in.

"Dinner is ready...if...if...you want some." she stammered "I-i-i-it would be r-r-r-really nice if you came and talked with everybody. Karin would never say it and would kill me if I she knew I was saying it, but she really misses you. Dad does too."

Wearing his trademark scowl Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry I'll grab a bite later..."

At this point the younger Kurosaki had had enough. It was time for her brother to stop moping around all the time.

"Ya know we miss her too Ichigo! You don't have to deal with this alone! She was a part of this family! It's time for you stop trying to deal with this yourself and let us in! All we want to do is help and you will not even talk to us! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT WE ARE HURTING TOO!"

Ichigo stood dumbfounded staring at his little sister. She had always been so soft spoken he never though he would hear such anger in her voice. She really had grown up in the last couple of years. Suddenly he felt very ashamed. He did it again, just like when mom died. He didn't even realize. He let out a sigh.

"You are right Yuzu...can you ever forgive me? I thought that I had to deal with this myself. I felt like I was losing myself. I thought I had to take everything on myself. I just...feel so powerless." raising his head with a pained expression " She was always there. I had all the time in the world to say what I needed to. It would have only taken a moment. That's all I would have needed."

"Ich-ni?" smiling like she hadn't in months the younger Kurosaki ran into the room and embraced her brother.

"All you had to do is ask. You will always have us to talk to too you know."

" You are right. I think somewhere along the line I just forgot. Lets go getting something to eat."

"Oh Ich-ni you are going to love it I made all your favorites"

Really smiling for the first time in over a year Ichigo allowed himself to be led downstairs by his sister.

"IIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOOO!" barely missing the flying kick aimed at his head, Ichigo grabed his old man's leg and tossed him easily into the wall using his own momentum against him.

"What are you doing! You crazy old man!"

For the first time in a long time dinner was normal at the Kurosaki house. Karin and Yuzu watched the two tumble around the house with bored expressions.

"Do you think we should stop it?" the younger of the two asked

"No, they are just talking. They haven't had a chance in awhile." Karin smiled

"I'll kill you...you crazy bastard!" Ichigo screamed while dodging a punch

"O Masaki my our son does not love me anymore. What have I done wrong?" Isshin lamented while taking a particularly hard hit to the kidney.

Both men were warriors so they did not hold back their strength in any of their punches or kicks. A good fifteen minutes later they were finally at the table the older nursing a large bump on his head while the younger was wearing a rather large scowl. The dinner continued as normal until both Isshin and Karin looked up feeling the familiar spiritual pressure of the man that was at the door. Isshin smiled.

"So it's today then."

"What the hell are you talking old ma-" Ichigo's retort was cut short by something at the door

Knock, Knock, Knock

Seeing that nobody else was going to do it Ichigo walked to the door to open it. Momentarily shocked by who he saw when he opened it.

"Hat and Clogs? What are you doing here?"

"Ah hello Ichigo! You are just the one I wanted to see." Urahara smiled

"What!? me? What possible use could you have for me?" Ichigo started to feel the rage heat up inside him from seeing someone from his old life for the first time in over a year.

" Well about that. I've come to talk to you about you getting your powers back."

Staring blankly Ichigo could not form words for a second.

"What? That's impossible."

"You should know by now that when it comes to me nothing is impossible. Now the question is...Do you want to know how it can be done? Do you want them back or not?" already sure of the answer Kisuke still had to ask. Just in case.

The amount of possibilities that haven't crept through his mind in ages staggered Ichigo. His powers can come back. He can protect once again? He can regain his pride. These things and more rocketed through his brain. From the very depth of his soul one thought, one person enveloped all other thoughts.

Rukia.

Steeling his eyes and looking at his mentor and teacher he smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

Deep in his soul a single ray of light cut through the constant storms and shined on Zangetsu's face. Smiling his zanpakuto remarked.

"At last, he has found hope."

* * *

There it is guys! I alluded a little bit to the choice that Ichigo will have to make soon. What do you think he will do? 

As always please review. The next chapter should be up by Wendsday at the latest

Thank you guys so much for the Support!


	5. Chapter 4 - Decisions

Hey Guys! I am truly humbled by all the positive comments I have been receiving and the number of follows that I have acquired so far!

Thank You So Much!

It will be a rare occurrence that I will be able to post two chapters in one day. This one just flowed out of me!

I hope you all enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID SHUNSUI WOULD HAVE SHOWED HIS BANKAI BY NOW

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Decisions

Two Days Ago...

The captains meeting had been called at Kisuke Urahara's request. The twelve captains were standing in two lines in front of their captain commander. The vacant posts of the 3rd and 9th squad captains positions having been filled recently by Shuhei Hisagi and Shinji Hirako respectfully. There was only one spot open that of the fifth division captain. It was common knowledge among the captains that that spot had been reserved for a certain orange haired shinigami when he passed into the Soul Society.

General Geryusai Shigekuni Yamaomoto observed his captains and the former captain in front of him holding a sword unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Kisuke Urahara, I have called this meeting on your request because you said that you have information of grave importance. Please step forth and tell us what is so important."

"Captain Commander, I have came to inform you that I have a way to restore Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute shinigami's power." Urahara informed

Silence. Some had completely shocked faces, others were impassive, one in particular was grinning at a new opportunity.

"Impossible, such a thing is unheard of." Mayuri Kurotsuchi current captain of squad 12 and president of the shinigami research division remarked matter of factually.

"Could this be true? With Ichigo back in action we could gain back one of our greatest assets." Ukitake stated.

"How can such a thing be possible? Ichigo lost all his reiatsu when he defeated Aizen he should not be able to regain any power until he passes from the human world." Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10 and one of Ichigo's friends questioned.

"The boy lacks discipline and has no respect for authority or position. However, as much as I am loathe to admit it his power and reckless abandon has been and will likely continue to be a powerful asset in our favor." shocked faces looked at Byakuya Kuchiki he was not one to admit such things lightly.

"I just want another good fight." Kenpachi grinned Ichigo having become both a friend and a rival to the warrior.

"Silence!" all eyes snapped to their commander

"Kisuke Urahara you will explain your statement"

" This sword in my hand is capable of absorbing and transferring reiatsu. When charged it will be able to reawaken Ichigo's shinigami powers. This is done by plunging it directly through his soul chain. The unavoidable fallback to this is that the energy discharge will kill any living being. Ichigo will have his powers back, but he will have to sacrifice his mortal life. The only unknown is how powerful he will be. As all of you know in seventeen months, from the day he acquired his power to the day he defeated Aizen he was able to reach limits that were unimaginable in such a short time. When this process is finished he will be a full fledged shinigami will full access to his true power."

Every eye including that of the general widened at this statement. The thought of Ichigo being even more powerful than he already was was almost frightening. He already could stand up to and probably defeat all but the most powerful captains. Even they would not have an easy task defeating him.

" I believe if given a choice Ichigo will accept this power and the responsibility that comes with it. His will and drive is to protect. Anybody who has seen him in the past year can see how broken he is that he no longer can do that."

"That is not the only reason he is so down" Shinji mused earning a glare from Byakuya.

He was not stupid he saw the interaction between the boy and his sister. He actually liked the boy, although he would never admit it. Sighing he said nothing. The past year he had been pained by his sister's withdrawal. Almost as soon as they were able to form a bond events transpired that took the fire from her very soul. He knew that the boy's return would also hail the return of the Rukia that was strong and proud. Even if he didn't know the boy was of noble blood and he didn't exactly disapprove. He would just have to learn respect. Even if it came along the lines of "scatter senbonzakura". Smiling to himself Byakuya was jarred from his thoughts by the captain commanders voice having missed the rest of Urahara's explanation.

"I understand the situation...Kisuke Urahara come here with the sword"

"Captain Commander you cannot possibly mean..." Unohana gasped

"Whatever the means we were saved by Ichigo Kurosaki. This time it is our turn to save him. Even if it means going against our customs. It would be eternally shameful for the Gotei 13 to trample on someone we are indebted too."

Eyes widened at the is statement.

"As captain commander I order you."

"All captains and vice captains shall put their reiatsu into this sword."

"We will bring back Ichigo Kurosaki's shinigami powers."

A large strike was heard as the commander banged his staff against the ground signaling the end of the meeting. Small conversations were struck up as the captains talked about this revelation. The commander walking back to his office smiled soon perhaps he will finally be able to fill his one open captain slot.

* * *

One day ago...

She could not believe it when she heard it. Could it be possible? She was full of a hope and energy that she hadn't felt for months. When she was called to her brother's study she had thought it was just for random report. When he had told her of the Captain Commander's decision and Urahara's revelation she had disappeared instantly. She had to reach a senkaimon. She had to be there. She had to know his decision. Trees, buildings and people were nothing but blurs as she moved faster than even she thought was possible. Upon reaching her destination she was surprised to find Renji there as well.

"Yo, I see you heard." her friend smiled he had not seen life in her eyes for far to long. He was absolutely still going to kick that orange haired bastard's ass for putting her through this, but she was almost back to herself and he couldn't be mad a that.

"I am going. I need to be there. I want to be..." Rukia stopped herself before she finished her statement _" the first person he sees."_

"Of course you are going. I am too. He may be an idiot, but he is kinda my best friend...if you tell him I'll kill you." Renji narrowed his eyes as hers widened at his statement.

"Can you believe Renji? We could all be together again."

"Did you hear about the consequences?"

"Yes, I do not know what he will choose. I want to be there anyway. I just want to see his resolve. If he turns down the offer I will know that we are not fated to see each other again until he passes from natural causes. If he accepts..."

"_I am never letting him out of my sight again."_

Smiling at the joy in his friends eyes Renji nodded his head towards the gate.

"No time like the present."

"Let's go"

* * *

Present day...

If he was stunned by Urahara's revelation he was even more stunned by his next statement.

"Ichigo...I have a way to restore your power to possibility greater than that of what you had in the past. There is one catch to it though. If your accept this. If you want to return to your old self. You will have to give up your human life. The process will kill your living body."

A silence settled in the room.

Two of the occupants of the room noticed the other guests that had just arrived.

One a tall redhead.

The other a short, very nervous looking, raven haired shinigami.

It was if she didn't even notice anything else in the room her eyes were fixed on Ichigo, and she looked like she was holding her breath.

"Give up my human life?"

There was many things he thought he would have to do in order to regain his power. This was not one of them. He looked towards his family.

"Dad?" although they had a very unique way of communicating he did love and respect his father.

" I already knew about it. I have also told the girls that this may happen. We know where your heart lies Ichigo and it is not like you will never see us. In the end this is your decision. Do not make it based on what you think we want. Make it based on what you want." Isshin smiled

Ichigo did not know what to think. He stood in silence and thought about many things. His friends, his school, his family, his dreams for his mortal life. An image formed in his mind of Rukia. How would he be able to live knowing that he gave up his chance to be with her. His chance to have his one moment he needed. Without her walking through life would be like living without half of his soul.

With a smile he raised his head.

"Okay, Let's do it."

The second the words left his mouth out of nowhere a sword appeared and was plunged through his chest.

"You bastard...you didn't say thaa..."

The explosion of reiatsu reached to the sky itself. If normal humans were able to see it they would have thought an atomic bomb went off. Elsewhere in the town several heads all turned to their location feeling the sudden overwhelming spiritual pressure that was released. All of their faces was lit up with a smile as they also felt the other reiatsu that was there.

Once the cloud of smoke like reishi subsided Ichigo looked down and saw his body laying crumpled in the floor. Looking up he stared straight into violet eyes that were brimmed with tears. Eyes he never thought he would see again.

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo..."

* * *

There it is guys!

WHAT A CLIFFHANGER lol I wanted to make you wait just a bit for the reunion that you have been waiting for!

How did you like the way I changed how he got his powers back?

How powerful will he be?

I promise I will answer all these questions and more I just wanted to write in a way that I could go completely off cannon from now on.

Do you guys want the rest of the Karakura squad to be in this or just the soul society side I haven't decided if they will play a major part other than a cameo coming soon.

For all you ichi/ruki fans out there you will not be disappointed at this point they both know how they feel they just need to be able to say it.

The next update may take a little longer than usual I want to make the next chapter "Reunion" perfect. They are my favorite two characters in anime/manga and I want there reunion to be special


	6. Chapter 5- Reunion

Okay guys after revising twice here it is the moment you have been waiting for the reunion!

I wanted to make it in true ichi/ruki fashion I hope you guys like it!

thank you so much for the comments! Please review as always!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID WE WOULD KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO GRIMJOW

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Reunion

Once every century or so there is a moment that is so charged with emotion that time actually stops in order to prolong it. This was one of these moments. In his mind there was nothing else but the woman in front of him. He took in everything. Her hair was slightly shorter now showing off the delicate curves of her neck. Her face was calm, belaying the emotions that played in her eyes. He noticed the red tinge around her eyes as if she had been recently crying. A sudden unexpected surge of rage welled up in him at this. He would go to the ends of the Earth to punish whoever had made her feel this way. If he only knew that he was the culprit. On her arm the emblem of the 13th division's lieutenant badge was proudly displayed. He knew that she was strong and was truly happy that she was finally getting recognized for it. He searched his mind for the right words, any words, he came up with nothing as if his mind was telling him that if he spoke he would ruin the moment.

" Hey, good to-"

CRACK! The uppercut was expertly timed and unavoidable. Ichigo found himself being flung backwards and crashing into the wall rather hard. All of the eyes watching this exchange widened at this sudden unexpected turn of events.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE DAMN EYES AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "RUKIA.." DID YOU NOT THINK THAT I WOULD WATCH OVER YOU! I SAW YOUR WITHDRAWAL. I SAW YOU REVERT TO A SNIVILLING HUSK OF YOUR FORMER SELF!"

At this Ichigo felt the impact of the shinigami landing on his chest. Standing on him and looking down. He noticed the tears were flowing freely now. He realized instantly that he was the cause of her red brimmed eyes. Feeling shameful he averted his eyes.

She looked down at him. True, this was not the heartfelt reunion she had expected. She had just wanted him to be near no matter his choice. She had wanted to say everything she had felt over the last year. Instead when he had looked into her eyes the barriers she had built broke. A year of worry, depression and the fear that she would never see him again had taken a toll on her. She did not want to hurt him of course. Quite the opposite actually. She began again quieter this time.

" I was there Ichigo. I saw everything. Of course the way we parted was not what I wanted, but I wanted you to live. I wanted you to be yourself. I watched you for almost four months seeing you spiral downward was just to much to take. I had to leave I wanted to come back and check in on you. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When I left, I thought that over time that you would forget about everything. I had to accept that the next time I would see you was when you passed from the living world. I wanted you to... forget about the constant battles...forget about the despair that you had lived through...f-forget about me and live."

"Rukia...I.."

"No, let me finish."

She lowered her head to where even with him looking up at her he couldn't see her eyes.

" I was hurting too Ichigo. I was lost in a whirlwind of pain and depression as well. Time seemed to creep by and the overwhelming feeling of being completely hollow beat me down as well. Every time I thought about you I saw the look in you face that day. I couldn't help but think that I was responsible or your pain. I had brought you into this world. I gave you my powers that started all this so long ago. I caused your pain. Promise me...Promise me if something ever happens to me. That you will live on, that you will be the man that I know you are, that you will not let despair win...my soul could not rest knowing that yours was hurting." By this point her face was stained with the streaks of tears that were flowing freely. Ichigo slowly rose to his full height and looked down at her. She looked completely broken. He knew how hard it was for her to express the way she felt freely. He could not describe the emotions that were completely taking at over.. His overwhelming urge to protect was taking over. He wanted to take her far away to where she would never have such pain showing in her face again. He reached out a gently pulled her into an embrace.

"You are crazy."

She was expecting anything but those words. She looked up at him panic in her eyes. Did she just ruin everything? Had she said to much? Did he not feel the same? She could feel her heart stop. She was calmed when she saw him smiling down at her.

"Do you think I would ever allow something like that to happen? Rukia, you made the rain stop. I would fight the very demons of hell to ensure your safety. Silly midget, stop worrying everything is going to be fine now."

His smile and words calmed her.

"Well now its good to see the two of you feeling a little better! Do you need some time alone?" Urahara smiled followed by some suggestive remarks from Isshin.

Suddenly back in reality Ichigo and Rukia noticed their close proximity and the fact that were five smiling people around them. Quickly breaking their embrace and both turning very red they both stood straight again.

"I am proud of you Ichigo. Although I figured that you would follow your heart and desire to protect, seeing you standing there as a fully realized shinigami is something that I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see again." smiling at his son her turned to a still red-faced Rukia. "Rukia I have always thought of you as my third daughter. Promise me you will keep this idiot out of trouble. He is going to have to get used to a very different way of life in the Soul Society." Isshin beamed. Judging by the spiritual pressure flowing from his son he had a good idea of what Ichigo was in for.

"I promise." Rukia smiled thinking to herself " I promise never to let him out of my sight again"

CRACK! Everyone's eyes widened as Ichigo again found himself again on the floor.

"Shit! Renji what the hell was that for!?"

"That is for having to put up with Rukia moping around like their was nothing to live for for a entire year. I swear to you, you bastard if I ever see her like that again I'm coming for you."

Ichigo smiled he knew exactly what Renji was saying between the lines. He knew that Renji still harbored some feeling for Rukia. In those two lines Renji had told him that he approves, but he expects Ichigo to live up to his approval.

"Don't worry that won't happen."

The next few hours happened like you would expect. There was much reminiscing, good conversations, and laughter was heard in the house again for the first time in a long while. After some time Ichigo noticed that his body was still lying on the ground.

"Kisuke, Do you think you could turn that into a geigai for me?"

"Of course, I guess now you will need one when you come to the living world."

"Ichigo when are you going to tell your friends of your decision?" Rukia asked still not believing that he had given up his life. Wondering why exactly the decision didn't seem hard to him at all.

"Yeah I guess I should. Renji can you find everyone real quick have them meet at us the park?"

"Why the hell should I? Can't you just call them?" Renji asked obviously irritated

"I will I just want to make sure everybody is there. There is not that many man can't you help out for once." Ichigo retorted with a look to Renji.

Renji understood now. Ichigo was really asking him if he could have a few minutes alone with Rukia. Nodding his understanding he saw the relief in his friend's eyes. He wondered to himself if Ichigo was finally going to tell her. Knowing the both of his friends very well he shook his head. Even if they both knew it would take a miracle for those two to actually say the words. He had a feeling eventually he would have to beat it out of Ichigo so that everyone would finally be able to breath a sigh of relief.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin can you meet us there too? I would really like to have everybody together. I have a feeling that I will not be able to see you guys for a while." Ichigo didn't know exactly what would be waiting for him in the Soul Society, but he knew that there would have to be a period of adjustment when he got there.

"OOOO Masaki, Our son loves me! He wants to spend time with me before he leaves! You would be so proud!" Isshin back to himself earned a groan from Karin

"We will be there Ichi-ni, and I'll make sure that this one doesn't cause any problems." emphasizing her point she aimed a solid hit to her father's mid-section.

"Okay, then how bout we all meet there in around two hours?"

* * *

-One and a half hours later-

Rukia and Ichigo had opted to walk to the park together. Both of them wanting to have a little alone time with the other. They had been walking now for about ten minutes and neither had said a word. Not that there was awkwardness in the air. The exact opposite was true actually. This was the most comfortable silence that either one of them had ever had. They both had the outline of a smile on their lips as they walked. They walked close almost touching taking in the comfort that the other was there by their side once again. Ichigo had been trying the entire time to form the words that he wanted to say. Rukia on the other hand knew what she wanted to say she just didn't know where to start. Stopping in his tracks he decided that it was now or never. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to where she was looking at him.

"Ichigo what are you do-" her words caught in her throat when she saw the look in his eyes.

" I have went over in my head a thousand times what I would say when I saw you again. There was never a doubt in my mind that I would see you the only question was when. Right now I cannot find the words. I don't know how to say what I am feeling..." he had a strained look in his eyes.

"The hell with it..." he whispered to himself.

Rukia was shocked when he pulled her closer to him and his lips found hers. Elation and a relief that she didn't think was possible washed of her as she returned the kiss eagerly. At that moment the world could cease to exist and she would have been happy. Very hesitantly and causing a little irritation in her he pulled away slowly and looked at her his eyes peering into her very soul.

"Sorry, I just couldn't think of the right words." he smiled sheepishly

"Fool, you said everything I wanted you too." she smiled back

"So what now?"

"Right now we go and talk with our friends. Later we will discuss everything else."

Having had very little experience with the opposite sex Ichigo had to ask.

"Rukia do you really feel the same way?" he almost held his breath for the answer.

Instead of words she pulled his down for another more passionate kiss. When they finally separated she smiled at him and asked.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does."

Both of them wearing almost comical smiles turned back towards the park and started walking again. Ichigo's hand found hers and she took it approvingly. They walked the rest of the distance to the park both of the more happy than they have been a long time.

* * *

Well There it is! It was never my intention for them to beat around the bush forever. This story is about their journey and I saw no reason to drag it on throughout several chapters!

Please Review!

The next chapter will end the arc in the real world and life in Soul Society will begin.

Still have not figured out exactly how to bring in the antagonist(s) i have picked into the fray but now is not the time for that just yet

see you guys soon


	7. Chapter 6 - Farewells and Confessions

Hey Guys time for another Update!

This is by far the longest chapter so far. I really hope you like it. It is the conclusion of the real world arc. The next chapter will begin Ichigo's life in Soul Society.

I hope you guys don't think I rushed Ichi/Ruki reunion in the last chapter they will have a chance to truly talk in this chapter.

Thank You guys again for the continued support! I will continue to try and update regularly but I can't promise 6 chapters in a week lol.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY KUBO-SAN!

* * *

_Chapter 6 _

Farewells and Confessions

Walking hand and hand Ichigo and Rukia were both all smiles. While it is true that neither had had a chance to really to the other how they truly feel, they were content knowing that the other felt the same way.

Ichigo could not believe it. He had kissed Rukia in a spur of spontaneity. He couldn't believe he had been so rash. He had been so caught up internally on how to tell her how he felt. When he had grabbed her hand and spun her around he thought he had found the words. Then he saw her eyes and lost all train of thought. The only thing in her mind was how beautiful she looked. Before he knew it he was pulling her closer and putting his lips to hers. The explosion of emotion at that moment was indescribable. He felt that everything would be okay as long as he had her by his side. The overwhelming problem he was having right now was thinking about the talk they were supposed to have later that night. Should he tell her everything? He knew how he felt about her. To him it was easy as waking up in the morning. He had had a over a year to think about it. There was no question in his mind except how she felt. Did she feel the same to the same extent? Scowling, he looked to her and the smile on her face. His scowl lightened and he thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter. I know she cares and that all that matters. Why worry myself with unnecessary details when she is finally here with me again."

Having made the decision he felt more lighthearted.

'Now for the difficult task ahead." he thought darkly.

He was worried what his friends would say when they found out he had just given up his mortal life.

Rukia was walking on clouds. A happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time was flowing through the very fiber of her being.

"He kissed me!" she joyfully thought to herself

She had known how she felt for him for quite some time. She had thought there was no way for it to work. She was a soul reaper he was a human it was like oil and water. Many times she had wanted to see if her feelings were reciprocated but stopped herself before she did. She thought that she would lose his friendship if she told him how she really felt. She was wrong and she had never been so happy.

"This conversation later will be enlightening." she mused

"Now if I can only figure out if should tell him everything." she inwardly groaned. Would he think she was crazy if she told him that she knew in her soul that she loved him? What if he rejected it? Panic flashed across her features for a brief moment. She looked up at him seemingly in deep thought with a small smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter. I know he cares and that all that matters. Why worry myself with unnecessary details when he is finally here with me again." she thought to herself banishing her thoughts of panic.

Years later when talking about this moment they would be shocked to find out that they were thinking the exact same thoughts.

Up ahead in the distance they saw the entrance to the park. Stopping for a second they looked at each other.

"It's going to be okay Ichigo. I will be at your side I know this is going to be difficult for you." "I just hope that they understand, I feel more at home in your world, I feel more at home with you."

Smiling Rukia responded " About that do you want to tell people yet?"

"I was thinking about that. I think that we should figure our for ourselves first exactly what we want before we tell others. Is that okay?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing, we have a lot of time to figure this out. This should be about you talking to your friends. Not about us." Rukia answered with a sheepish grin she followed with a question.

"Does this mean that I can't get one more kiss before we go in?" she looked at him and smiled

"You silly little midget, you can have a kiss whenever you want one." Ichigo replied

"I am not a midget!" she retorted as she pulled him down for a few more seconds of ecstasy before lightly kicking him on the shin.

"What was that for!?"

"I told you I am not a midget." she said while trying to make the most intimidating face she could come up with.

"Whatever, Let's go do this."

* * *

In the distance not seen by either of them there were eyes watching the entire exchange. Orihime had arrived late and felt Rukia and Ichigo's reiatsu spike momentarily. She had gone to where she felt them in case they were in trouble only to see them pulling away from a kiss. Her heart had stopped at that. Sure, she had seen the way he looked at Rukia. Long ago she had given up the notion that she would be the one to have Ichigo's heart. Besides he couldn't give away something that was already someone else's . She had decided to herself that all she cared about was his happiness long ago. Seeing them there in their private exchange warmed her heart. She could see the smiles on both of her friends and saw that they were happy. Smiling to herself while turning to join the others she thought to herself.

"It's about time. I should let them keep their secret until they are ready. I am going to have to talk to Rukia though, maybe I'll pull her away for some girl time after the picnic."

She hurried to join the others before the two arrived. Excited to be able to show her friends some of the delicious foods that she had come up with for their impromptu picnic.

* * *

Everybody had gathered already and were talking amongst themselves. Uryuu, Renji and Chad were having a conversation about their plans for after school. Tatsuki and Yoruichi were talking about training. The latter having seen Tatsuki's skill she was very interested in having her as a pupil. Urahara and Isshin were laughing whole heartedly during their conversation. They young ones Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta had started up a small game of soccer. All of them were waiting for the arrival of Ichigo and Rukia.

"HEEEYYYY GUUUYYYSS!" all eyes turned to the bubbly brunette that was bounding towards them.

" I just saw Ichigo and Rukia at the gate they are on the way is everybody here." she asked while catching her breath.

Uryuu looked around and went through a quick mental checklist.

"Yes it seems everyone has arrived. The question is why we all here? Obviously we felt Ichigo get his powers back. I for one do not want to be hit with that intense of a reiatsu again for quite some time. He could have called us why the meeting."

"Ichigo has something that he wants to tell everybody. He wanted you all to be together so he could tell you all at the same time" Isshin answered.

At that moment all heads turned to the familiar spiritual pressures walking up.

"Ichigo! Rukia! How are you guys!" Orihime beamed intent on keeping her secret until the appropriate time.

"Yo, guys what's up." Ichigo had a slightly worried expression on his face only noticeable to those who knew him best. With this crowd that meant everybody.

"What's up!? you call us all here for some big announcement and all you can say is what's up? Don't make me show you again why you always came in second while sparring?" Tatsuki yelled

"Ichigo, I felt it when your powers came back congratulations." Sado said being a man a few words.

"Why are you here in your shinigami form and not your body?" Uryuu asked never one to miss even the smallest detail.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Ichigo replied with a grim look

"Everyone gather around."

All conversations stopped as Ichigo's friends and family gathered around in a half circle around him.

"Guys I have an announcement to make. Urahara came to me last night with a way for me to get my powers back. With that revelation I had to make a decision. In order for my powers to return I had to decide if I would give up my human life."

For those that already knew this they were not surprised. For those who didn't the reaction was slightly different.

"WHAT!" Orihime, Uryuu and Tasuki all cried in unison.

Chad however was not surprised with Ichigo's decision and smiled.

"I will still fight beside you my friend."

"Why would you give up your human life? You still have so long to live for!" Tatsuki cried.

She had been Ichigo's friend for a long time and was deeply saddened by her friends choice.

"I see, that must be why your spiritual pressure is much stronger than it used to be. You are a fully fledged shinigami now. Huh, Ichigo." Ishida observed.

"Kurosaki-Kun? You have given up your life?" Orihime asked with tears in her eyes

"Guys don't be sad. I thought about this decision and it is what I truly want. I have the ability to protect again and will begin a new life in Soul Society. Its not like I will never see you guys, I will still come as much as can and see you. I was destined to be a part of the Gotei 13 at some point anyway. I am just starting a little early."

Ichigo's friends all looked at him and saw the resolve in his eyes. They knew what losing his powers had done to him. Plus, everyone knew how he felt about the shinigami standing next to him. It seemed like the logical choice that their friend would have made when presented with the options.

"Today I want to have fun with you guys before I go to the Soul Society tomorrow. I want to have a good send off."

"Okay if this is truly your choice. I will support you as always. But just because you are back to full power don't think I won't still kick your ass if you don't come to visit. Yoruichi-sensei is going to teach me how to wield my power so you better be ready next time." Tatsuki smiled at her friend Ichigo returned the smile.

"Anytime, but I won't hold back."

"You better not."

" I guess it was only logical when presented with that choice you would pick that route. We have become the unlikeliest of friends but if you ever have need of me you know I will be there." Uryuu said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that my friend."

"Kurosaki-Kun promise you will come see us." Orihime whined with tears still in her eyes.

"They can see if they can try to stop me Inoue. I am a man of my word you know that."

Satisfied Orihime smiled.

The rest of the afternoon went as to be expected. Their was laughter, much reminiscing, and plenty of playful banter. All in all Ichigo thought that the entire event had been a great success. Looking around he noticed that he didn't see Rukia and Orihime anywhere.

"They were good friends they probably went to talk." he thought to himself.

* * *

Ichigo was correct. A few minutes earlier Rukia had walked over to the pond wanting to think over the events of the day. Seeing her opportunity Orihime had rushed after.

"To think that orange haired man is going to be in Soul Society now. Are we ready for what he will bring with him." Rukia thought to herself while walking.

"R-Rukia chan..." a very cautious voice call to her from behind. Turning to the voice Rukia was shocked to see Orihime there with a very solemn look on her face. Worried about her friend she asked. "Orihime what is wrong? Are you okay?"

"I always knew he would choose you. I am truly happy for you Rukia."

Eyes widened at this statement. How did she know?

"Orihime I am sure that I have no idea what you are talking about?" she replied nervously

"It's okay I haven't told anybody. You can be honest. I saw you two before you entered the park."

"oh...you did." Rukia did not know how this conversation was going to go. She knew that her friend also had feelings for Ichigo.

"Are you okay? I am sorry Inoue, I didn't men to-"

"You don't have to apologize silly. That is why I am here. I wanted you to know that I can see the connection that you two have and that I am really happy for you. True it does hurt a little that it is not me. I did want his heart. But it was already yours, I knew that long before even he did I think. I have just came to ask you one favor?"

"Anything, just ask."

"Take care of him. He has been through so much. He deserves to be happy."

Shocked at this request Rukia smiled.

"I intend too. Trust me I am not going to let that orange haired idiot do anything stupid. If he gets himself hurt I will kick his ass for the both of us."

Smiling Orihime nodded her head in assent. The two then turned back towards the path they were on and walked on. Conversing about many things that only two true friends that loved the same man in different ways could.

* * *

Several Hours Later-

The party was a huge success and everybody but two had gone home for the night. Rukia and Ichigo sat side by side staring out at the river that they had walked beside so many times.

"So that went well" Ichigo said nervously there was still one conversation that needed to be had that day.

"Yes it did." Rukia smiled watching Ichigo squirm with enjoyment in her eyes.

"That boy will fight armies of hollows for you. But cannot seem to form words." her Zampakuto laughed in her head " Maybe you should kick start him."

Rukia smiled as she aimed a perfectly executed elbow into his ribcage.

"OW THAT HURT RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo bellowed

"You were just sitting there! Are you going to explain that kiss earlier or not!" Rukia yelled back.

"I was ABOUT too! Before I got assaulted by a crazy midget!" Ichigo yelled back

That comment earned him another lump on the head.

"Dammit! THAT HURT TOO! Is it always going to be like this!"

"You have never complained before Strawberry!"

"Don't call me that midget!"

It was like the two of them hadn't been apart for over a year. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he began.

"Rukia. I cannot figure out the words to tell you how much you mean to me. I can't even figure out when it started really. It could have been that time I thought you had died at the hands of the 9th Espada. Maybe when I was the only one that remembered you when those twins caused all those problems. I do know that I finally figured it out the day you went away. I found myself wanting to have just one more moment with you so that I could tell you everything that I felt. I don't know what the future has in store for us and I don't want to rush it. All I know is that with you by my side I feel like we can defeat anything that comes up against us. When you were gone I felt like I lost a part of my soul and I never want to feel like that again."

Rukia looked at him clear emotion showing through her violet eyes.

"Ichigo I have never felt this way before. When you lost your powers I too felt like I left a part of my soul with you when I had to leave. It was just too painful. This last year has been very hard on me. I was spiraling down into darkness and didn't know how to get out of it. When Nisama told me that you were about to get your powers back I knew that no matter what I wanted to be the first person you saw. I have known for a long time how I have felt for you. I just didn't know how to say it. I too would like to take things slow but I have to know one thing. Do you truly want to be with me?"

" Do you mean like your boyfriend?"

" Yes, we have plenty of time for other things I think we should explore these new feelings before we go to fast with things."

"Rukia I have wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember. You stopped the rain. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. Like I would let anybody else take that spot." Ichigo's eyes softened as she looked up at him.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course you silly midget. I love you. Always have I just thought I would have to wait til I died to be able to tell you."

"Technically you did." she retorted while aim a light hit to his stomach for the midget comment. Reaching up to bring his face to hers they kissed once more. After separating she smiled widely.

"I love you too Ichigo. It so good to finally be able to say it."

Ichigo noticed small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am just happy. Happier than I have been in a long time."

"I wonder what Byakuya will say." Ichigo mused completely ruining the moment.

Wide eyes replied.

"I think he might try to kill you." Rukia laughed

"Just let him try."

* * *

They sat there in silence for a long while until they saw the sun start to rise. Knowing that this might be the last one they see in the living world for quite some time, they both enjoyed every second of it. Rukia lays her head on Ichigo's shoulder while the display in front of them unfolded.

"It's time."

"I know let's go to Urahara's"

Being both in their shinigami forms it took very little time to get there. They were greeted by Ichigo's family and a very annoyed looking Renji.

"Where the hell have you guys been! We have been waiting for like thirty minutes!"

"Sorry, we lost track of the time. We wanted to watch one more sunrise before we left." Ichigo answered.

"OH MASAKI! Our son is a romantic just like his father! Third daughter when can I expect grandchildren!" this comment earning a punch from Ichigo and a very red face from Rukia.

"What are you talking about you crazy old man! Why are you so perverted all the time! Keep him in line Karin."

"I will. Don't worry about that Ichi-ni." the middle Kurosaki replied

"I made you some dinner to take with you! Here it is!" Yuzu gave her brother a small package. Rukia was surprised when she gave her one too.

"This one is for you Rukia-chan. Please take care of my brother while he is in Soul Society."

"I will. You can count on it." Rukia replied as she bowed her thanks to Yuzu.

"Well there is no time for like the present. You guys better get going. I am sure that Ichigo has a lot to look forward to when he gets to Soul Society." Urahara smiled

"What do you mean hat and clogs? What do you know?" Ichigo anxiously asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a feeling I have. You'll see when you get there. Come on now the senkaimon is open."

Standing in front of the senkaimon with Rukia and Renji at his side Ichigo looked back one last time.

"I'll be back soon. You can count on it."

"Make sure that you do." both his sister's replied his father was in a heap by the door having earned a rather hard punch by making sexually suggestive comments to him and Rukia on the way to the senkaimon.

Turning towards the open doorway Ichigo looked to his friends by his side. Knowing that this time unlike others he was going to start a new life.

"Come on guys let's get going."

The others in the room watched as their silhouettes faded and the gateway closed.

"Good Luck Ichigo." Isshin sighed

"With what's in store for you, you're going to need it." he smiled with a hint of pride in his voice.

* * *

Well that's the end of the real world. What do Isshin and Urahara know that Ichigo doesn't? I have already hinted to it before if you were paying attention to detail.

Will be back with an update soon guys!

Thank you and please review I take everyone's comments under consideration


	8. Chapter 7- Soul Society

Okay guys so I had a very slow day at work so I had a lot of time to type. So two chapters in one day!

This chapter will see some action for the first time hopw you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO KUBO

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Soul Society

Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake waited by the senkaimon for the arrival of Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. The head captain had something he wanted to talk to the young orange haired shinigami. They were to bring him to a captain's meeting that was already started as soon as he arrives.

"Do you think old man Yama will offer him captaincy?" Shunsui lazily asked his friend.

"With Ichigo's power it would not be out of the question. I am sure at least he wants to judge just how powerful he has become now that he is a fully fledged shinigami." Ukitake answered his old friend.

"Can you imagine that boy being even more powerful than he already was? It's almost frightening." Kyoraku mused

"I know. It truly is a wonder that he was able to advance to his level in the speed that he did. Do you think he knows of his heritage?"

" I would say no. For the longest time it was deemed classified. Only captains were privileged to that information. Knowing his father he still doesn't know. That man never took anything seriously." Shunsui thought of his old friend and former captain as he answered Ukitake.

Looking to the senkaimon that had started to open they watched as three hell butterflies fluttered through followed by the three friends. Two of which were arguing loudly while the other smaller one followed with her head down.

"OH YEAH! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BACK THOSE WORDS UP YOU STUPID PINEAPPLE!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS STRAWBERRY! YOU THINK I CAN'T WHOOP YOUR ASS!"

"PLEASE! I'LL FIINISH YOU IN AN INSTANT!"

The smaller shinigami had noticed who was waiting for them and used her speed and skill to quickly knock both of her friends to the ground.

"OW! RUKIA WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled

"YEAH! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE TALKING HERE!" Renji agreed

"IDIOTS! CAN'T YOU SEE WHO IS WAITING FOR US!" Rukia not one to back down could hold her own with both of them.

Blinking Ichigo and Renji turned to see two very amused captains.

"Captain Ukitake, I have returned from the world of the living with Ichigo Kurosaki who is now a fully fledged soul reaper." Rukia bowed while she made her report to her captain.

"I see, Ichigo how are you doing?" Ukitake smiled he had always liked the boy

"I am doing fine Captain Ukitake. But I have to ask why are you and Captain Kyoraku here?"

Shunsui stepped forward lazily.

"We are here to inform you that the Captain Commander requires your presence in the Captain's Hall. It is urgent."

"What me? Why?"

Rukia and Renji smiled behind him having a good idea of what was in store for their friend.

"Go Ichigo, Renji and I can meet you later to show you around the Seireitei." Rukia prompted

Looking back Ichigo asked

"Are you sure? I wanted to see how everyone has been doing lately. Will this take long Ukitake?"

CRACK! Once again Ichigo found himself on the ground by the hands of the woman who just recently he told he loved.

"Rukia! Stop it that hurts you know!"

"Use proper respect when you address a Captain! You are a fully fledged soul reaper now Ichigo! I am sorry Captain I will make sure this idiot learns proper respect." the raven haired shinigami leveled a glare on Ichigo that chilled him to his very core.

"HAHAHA! I like your Queenie ….King!" Ichigo almost groaned it seemed that Hichigo has at last awoken from his water logged slumber.

"It's quite okay Rukia. No harm done. Ichigo is new at this and will have to learn the ways that we do things. I am sure I can count on you to help him...Right?" Ukitake soothed.

Seeing the small looks and interactions between his lieutenant and Ichigo he wondered if something had happened between the two of them. Smiling to himself he mused.

"About time. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Sad though. If Sensei does what I think he is going to do I may be in need of a lieutenant once again soon. It can't be helped I guess. The two do make a very good pair."

Back to the task at hand Ukitake had to pull rank.

"Ichigo I am sorry but we really must go. This is an order from the head captain and as such is beyond contestation. Shunsui and I have to get you to the Captains meeting."

Ichigo looked slightly angered his scowl was growing on his face. He did have great deal of respect for the captain so he relented.

"OK, Captain Ukitake lead the way."

With that the two captains along with Ichigo vanished flash stepping to the meeting.

"Are you thinking what I am Rukia?" Renji asked

"I do not know any other reason for him to be called to a Captain's meeting so fast. We will see" Rukia answered with pride in her voice.

As her and Renji turned to enjoy the rest of their day until Ichigo returned she chuckling to herself she thought

"I wonder how mad I can get him by calling him Captain Strawberry?"

* * *

The Captain's meeting had gone on for awhile now. All business had been concluded except for one thing. The subject of this remaining matter having just walked through the door with the two missing captains at his side. The Captain Commander looked up amused at the confused look on Ichigo's face. Ukitake and Shunsui took their places in line.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Come forward."

Ichigo was very nervous as to what was going on. He wondered if somehow he had done something wrong. He walked forward until he was in front of the Captain Commander.

"Kurosaki you may not know this but the means by which you re-obtained your powers was ordered by me. Kisuke Urahara told me of his plan and I ordered my Captains and Vice-Captains to place their reiatsu into that sword in order to grant you your powers back. It is an honor that has never before been received by anyone other that yourself"

Ichigo was noticeably shocked at this news. He had thought that he felt the reiatsu of more than one person when he had first got his powers back. He had never thought that it was all of his friends and all the Captains together. Truly he was honored that they would do something like this for him.

"Thank you sir. I cannot thank you enough for the honor you have bestowed on me." Ichigo said with reverence in his voice.

"We shall see. I am sure you are wondering why you were summoned here. With your sheer power, fighting ability and access to your bankai you fit the requirements for a Captain of the Gotei 13. The only requirement is that you show the gathered Captain's here your full power. This building is made of a material that blocks reiatsu so do not worry that any of your friends will be able to sense you and think you are in danger. You will however have to show us your full potential. Do you accept this test?"

Ichigo was shocked. He was sure that at least a seated position would be offered to him he ever thought that he would be offered a captain's slot. He would be able to do so much to better things in a position like that. He couldn't wait to see the look in Renji's eyes. But first thing's first.

"I accept. However, I have not used my power since it was returned to me. Would you allow me to meditate and confer with Zangetsu to see what we are capable of now?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Agreed. How long do you require?"

"Just a few minutes. I can get into my inner world pretty quickly. There will be one thing I need to attend to. My hollow has woken up recently and I need to make sure he is in check before I release my full power. I am truly afraid that even with who is gathered here that no one would leave this room alive if he was left unchecked." Ichigo replied solemnly

Every eye in the room widened at this remark. The boy was no fool, everyone in the room knew that. For him to make such a claim with all that was gathered here was for lack of a better word terrifying. Just how much more powerful was he.

"So be it. You have ten minutes. You may proceed" curiosity was in Yamamoto's voice.

Such power this boy had the potential to go very far. Judging by what this test showed he might have to take it upon himself to train the boy. Looking towards his first two captains he thought to himself how good it would be to have an apt pupil once again.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the center of the room and placed Zangetsu on his lap.

"Old Man." Ichigo called and closed his eyes.

Instantly Ichigo was in his inner world eye to eye with Zangetsu and Hichigo. The latter had a sneer on his face.

"Look I know we have had problems before. I need to know that I can count on you from now on." Ichigo asked his hollow that was a negative image of himself.

"Why should I help a weakling like you. I told you one day I will have control!" Hichigo sneered.

"That will never happen I won't allow it." Zangetsu reprimanded

"Whatever! I am stronger than this brat I'll show you!" without a release command Tensa Zangetsu appeared in Hichigo's hand. A mirror too Ichigo's bankai only this one was pure white instead of black.

Ichigo having prepared for this silently called out his bankai as well not realizing at the time that he had never been able to do that before.

"Ichigo in order for you to be able to wield your true power you must beat him into submission for the last time. You must make it to where he will never think of rising up against you again. Only then, Only when he has become fully in sync with you. You will be able to access powers from him that you haven't been able to in the past. Essentially you must become one with him. In order for me to be able to give you my full power the discord that his presence in your soul causes will have to be silenced." Zangetsu said solemnly

"Like I would ever allow a weakling like him to sync with me! He doesn't deserve my power!" Hichigo roared launching himself at Ichigo.

"We'll see you bastard. I'm going to kick your ass til you submit!" Ichigo roared back launching himself at Hichigo.

An explosion of force was sent out when their blades crossed. To the naked eye it would be impossible to see the fight. The speed at which they flashed around the battleground within Ichigo's inner world was dizzying.

* * *

The assembled captains waited patiently. It had been only a few minutes but the sheer spiritual pressure that was flowing forth from Ichigo was intensifying by the second. More than one captain already had begun to sweat while dealing with the force pushing down on them. What the hell was Ichigo doing? A few gasps were heard as Ichigo's hollow mask began to form on his face and his spiritual pressure increased exponentially.

"I see.." Shinji said non-nonchalantly

"What is it Shinji? What is going on?" Toshiro asked the strain on the young captain's face evident.

"Ichigo has to master his inner hollow once and for all. This is what he is doing. He is forcing his hollow to submit for all time. If he succeeds he will have full access to his hollow's powers and his own. Ichigo is the only vizard that I know of who has a vasto lorde as his hollow. I cannot imagine what kind of power he will have when and if he wins. However, we must be ready. In this battle if Ichigo loses he will lose control forever. We have to be prepared to kill him if this happens. It must be quick or as Ichigo said I don't think any of us would be able to stop him."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA let me have the first go if that happens!" Kenpachi grinned

There was a loud bang as the captain commander's staff hit the floor.

"I order all of you to bind Ichigo Kurosaki with your most powerful Kidos. We can not allow him to run rampant if he loses his inner battle. The loss of life would be to great."

The order being said all twelve captain's gathered in a circle around Ichigo and cast their most powerful barriers and bindings.

"Ichigo hurry up you do not have a lot of time left." Toshiro said to no one in particular the strain of Ichigo's spiritual pressure and the worry for his friend playing on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed-

Ichigo landed and stopped to take a few long breaths . He had taken a particularly nasty cut along the middle of his torso by his hollow. He was bloodied, and his shihakusho was shredded. Landing near by Hichigo did the same. He to had viscous cuts all over his body. Breathing deeply he glared at Ichigo.

"I will not let you win! I am going to finish this now!" he snarled and charged

"No! I am finishing this!" Ichigo raised Zangetsu high in the air "Getsuga!..."

"You can't defeat me with that attack you idiot!" Hichigo yelled thrust his hand forward charging a gran rey cero releasing the immense blast a blast of white energy exploded out of his hands and engulfed everything.

"Tenshou!"

Hichigo never saw it coming. The blast was black as the night and cut through his cero like butter and hit him full on with the force of a thousand atomic bombs.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo was standing above a smoking Hichigo with his sword to the latters throat.

"Do you yield? Or do I have to cut your throat and end your pitiful existence for all time?"

"OK King...you win...you are the stronger one I will grant you my full power. Just know that if I ever find even a shred of weakness in you I will take over. That's a promise."

"Don't worry that will never happen" Ichigo smiled.

"There are some new attacks you will have access to plus the use of sonido within your flash step. No one will be able to keep up with you if you don't want them too. I will show you the attacks when I am ready right now know that you can use a gran rey cero at will now."

Ichigo's eyes widened at knowing that he now had access to one of the most powerful hollow attacks.

"Ichigo once again you have proven that you are worthy of my power. Go now and show them what we can do together. Now that your soul is in harmony you will have access to new attacks from me as well. I will teach them to you in due time. No time for questions now. Know this...the form of your Bankai has now changed to reflect your power and the fact that your soul is at last one. Be prepared. Now go Ichigo and show them that you have power that surpasses almost every Captain that lives right now."

Smiling Ichigo opened his eyes and stood up. The various kidos and barriers that were holding him breaking without resistance to his new power. The assembled captains all stood in shock at their strongest bindings were broken without even the slightest hesitation. Just how powerful had Ichigo become. With steel eyes he smiled.

"You guys ready for this?"

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!

Trust me I am not over powering ichigo if you had to compare his power level compare it to when he defeated Aizen. With Hichigo at last not at odds with him anymore he is now able to show his full potential. Notice that zangetsu said he had more power than almost every captain alive right now.

The next chapter will show Ichigo's new Bankai I am not changing it only tweaking it.

Thank you for your support!

Please continue to reveiw!


	9. Chapter 8- Captain Kurosaki

Alright guys I'm back! i really hope you guys like this Chapter it has more action!

I have always wanted to see what would happen if these two sparred each other.

Thank you guys for your continued support I have gathered a number of followers and reviews!

Thank you so much!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach. If I did soi fon wouldn't be so grumpy

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Captain Kurosaki

Ichigo smiled as he felt his power flowing through him. Ready for anything that the Captain Commander could throw at him he stated simply, and smugly.

"You guys ready for this."

During the time that Ichigo had been battling his inner hollow an idea had formed in the Captain Commander's mind. Let's see what this boy can do.

"Ichigo Kurosaki are you ready to be judged on if you are ready to become a Captain of the Gotei 13?"

"Yes sir, Whatever you got bring it on." Ichigo replied confidently. Earning a few smiles from those that knew him best.

"Very well. Your test will be to stand up against one of my Captain's and prove your worth."

"Is that all? I have already defeated two of your Captain's before is that not enough?" Ichigo replied before thinking his thoughts through.

"Do not be arrogant. While it is true that you have bested Captain class shinigami before that is not the purpose of this test. I want to see that, unlike those times you now have complete control of your ability. You bested Captain Zariki out of sheer desperation and luck, the ferocity of you attacks and pure raw power is what bested Captain Kuchiki. I want to see that you are now in control of every aspect of your power. Do not be mistaken, although power and fighting skill is a large part of what it takes to be a captain. Control and the ability to lead is a larger part. You have shown time and again your ability to lead. Your friends and the shinigami that have allied with you look to you when times are at there most desperate. The one thing you have seemed to lack is control. The hollow inside you has been a chaotic wild card in your power. I must see that that wild card is no longer a threat before I offer you Captaincy."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this and he lowered his head in humility.

"Sir, I apologize for my brashness. Allow me the chance to prove my worth."

At this comment the 6th division's captain's eyes widened. Never before had he heard the boy have so respect in his voice. Smiling to himself Byakuya thought

"It seems the boy has begun to grow up. He has learned humility. Well done Ichigo."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, step forward."

"Captain Commander, sir." Toshiro replied as he moved in front of his commander.

"You shall duel with Ichigo Kurosaki. You are not to hold back. Do you accept?"

"Yes sir." Toshiro smiled as he got into position across from Ichigo.

It is true that the two of them were friends. However, both was a prodigy in their on right. They had never had the chance to duel before. With the shear power that both of them controlled this should a interesting match. The assembled captains all stepped back in order to give the two plenty of room. There was a noticeable excitement in the air. All present were looking forward to this show. Toshiro drew Hyorinmaru from scabbard on his back wearing his zanpakuto much like his friends. The air in the room instantly dropped several degrees and a icy steam could be seen dispersing from his blade.

This couldn't have been a better test Ichigo thought to himself. He had always wanted to cross blades with Toshiro. The Ice Dragon should make for a very good sparring partner. Ichigo walked forward and drew Zangetsu. Looking at his friend he smiled.

"I'm not holding back Toshiro."

Toshiro let out a deep sigh, truly his friend would never learn.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and if you hold back I'll kill you." he replied with a grin.

The Captain Commander stepped forward and hit his cane against the floor with a resounding crack signaling to all that attention should be on him.

"This duel is to be in Bankai only, anything less would be an insult to your opponent. You may begin."

Sparing no time. Toshiro proceeded to thrust his sword forward as he yelled it's release.

"Bankai"

The temperature in the room dropped to below freezing as Toshiro's light blue reiatsu exploded around him. Swirling around the young captain like a twister it finally dispersed after a few moments. There were several wide eyes at what was standing before them, truly Hitsugaya had been training his bankai.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru"

Ichigo stood in awe at his friends true bankai. The wings that were usually less articulated were spectacular. They completely resembled those of dragons in the old fantasy books he used to read. The tail that was usually just part of the look was no longer inert it was much longer and moved around just like a lizard's would. It was tipped with four long scythe like blades of ice that looked truly devastating. His ice had also extended over both his arms and his chest. Instead of just the one arm of his previous Bankai form. All in all he truly looked like his name The Ice Dragon.

"Very impressive Toshiro! I see you have been training your Bankai! It looks really good man." Ichigo said excitedly he was going to have fun in this duel.

"Thank you. I have been training with it ever since Aizen's downfall. This is the true form of my Bankai." Toshiro replied with a grin.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Ichigo smiled

Getting into stance he thrust his sword forward.

"Bankai"

Darkness, nothing but pure darkness.

The assembled Captains were more than surprised by the sheer force of the reiatsu flowing from Ichigo. His black spiritual pressure had completely enveloped them in darkness. Slowly at first than steadily increasing until it was the speed of a twister it swirled around Ichigo. Like a strike of lightning it was gone and all present waited for the smoke to clear. The pressure from Ichigo was like a hand pressing down on everyone present trying to force them to bow before his power. When the smoke cleared all eyes widened at the warrior before them.

"Tensa Zangetsu.." his voice was a mix of his and his hollow's

Ichigo stood with his eyes lowered then slowly raised his head. Toshiro was in momentary shock when he saw his friends eyes. They had lost their brown color and now were completely black with striking yellow pupils. His shihakusho was largely unchanged from his previous Bankai with some small exceptions there was a another pure white shihakusho under his black one that was lashed together near the neck with black straps in the pattern of an older tunic. The black one was more of an overcoat with frayed strips at the bottom. Tensa Zangetsu was still black as night with Ichigo's signature backwards cross hand guard. The blade however had changed it was thicker and slightly more curved than his previous blade. Along the top edge three fangs rose up like sharks teeth flowing seamlessly down the blade. It resembled a scimitar only not as wide. The chain that attached to the end of the blade was wrapped up his arm and disappeared beneath hi shihakusho. It truly was a devastating weapon to behold.

"Captain Commander, may I have permission not to call forth my full hollow power. I have completely synced with him so I have access to most of his power at all times. However, I fear that if I call the full power forward I may inadvertently kill my friend. Not for the lack of control the attacks would be at a power level on par with mugetsu. The same level of power that was used to defeat Aizen. I humbly request to show you personally at a later time that power." Ichigo said grimly.

"Do not underestimate me Ichigo!" Toshiro yelled

"I do not. Yours is a sword that I would have by my side at any time. The simple fact of the matter is that if I pulled my full hollow powers out right now my power would increase ten fold at least. You wouldn't have a chance my friend. It wouldn't be fair to dishonor you like that."

Toshiro was stunned by his brutal honesty. He could sense where his friends power level was now. It was above his, but he relied on his experience to even up the table. If Ichigo's power would truly increase that much upon hollowfication his friend was right. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Having sensed how much farther the depths of Ichigo's power went and noticing that even now he was not at his full strength at Bankai. The boy was intentionally lowering his to give his friend a fighting chance. The Commander deliberated internally for a moment then stepped forward.

"Very well. As Captain Hitsugaya does not have an inner hollow of his own that would be an unfair advantage. Your request is granted Kurosaki. I will call on you at a later date to demonstrate you TRUE power to me."

He looked directly into the boy's eyes and he knew that Ichigo understood that he knew that he was holding back.

"Now no more distractions. Begin!"

Toshiro took stance and thrust his sword forward " Rain against then frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Four identical ice dragons shot forth from the blade. Roaring as they flew toward Ichigo with killing intent. Smiling Ichigo slashed upwards through two of them. Immediately disappearing and reappearing above the other two.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The blast tore through the remaining two dragons of ice. Disappearing instantly Ichigo sought to gain a hit by appearing behind Toshiro and bringing his blade down. Blocking before a vital area was hit, Toshiro winced in pain as he looked at his shoulder and saw Zangetsu cutting into it. He didn't even see Ichigo move that time. Whipping his tail behind him he heard Ichigo grunt as his ice scythes bit into his leg. Thrusting his free hand behind him Hitsugaya yelled

"Hado number one : Sho!" A blast of hurricane force wind hit Ichigo square in the chest and blew him back into the wall. Recovering instantly Ichigo and Toshiro both disappeared. The explosive concussions as they flash stepped around the room in battle were deafening.

"Come on Toshiro is that the fastest you can go! I'll show you speed!" Ichigo taunted

"Ha! Someone like you could never match my speed!" Hitsugaya answered

Both warriors were smiling this was as good as they thought it would be.

"Let me show you the true power of my Bankai Ichigo! Sennen Hyoro!"

Countless ice pillars erupted from the floor around the room. Ichigo found himself in the very middle of the room. Glancing at his friend he notices him stab Hyorinmaru into the ground. At that instant every pillar sprouted vicious spikes and rushed at Ichigo.

"Got You!" Toshiro screamed

Everything in his vision slowed to a crawl. In between the pillars Ichigo sees Zangetsu walking toward him.

"**Ichigo do you want to survive this attack?"**

"Of course I do what kind of question is that? I'm not done yet and I don't want to call forth anymore power and overwhelm Toshiro."

"**Very well. Allow me to take control as I show you a new defensive maneuver."**

Ichigo let his zanpakuto spirit take control of his arms.

"**Ichigo this will protect you if you are being assaulted on all sides at once. However, it can only be used once at max twice during a battle until you master it.**"

Ichigo's eyes glowed an eerie yellow as he swung his sword in a circle in front of him by the chain attached at the end.

**"Now repeat after me"**

"Getsuga Kame Dangan!" the words flowed through Ichigo as if he had always known them.

A black shell formed around the young shinigami crackling with bolts of white reiatsu. As the pillars inched their way toward him the shell exploded outwards.

CRASH!

Every pillar was obliterated. Shards of ice fell down like frozen rain upon the battlefield. Stunned Toshiro grinned.

"I guess I have no choice Ichigo...I didn't want to use this." he added hesitantly

"Bring it on Toshiro." the orange haired shinigami grinned while preparing for anything.

"Zanhyo Ningyo." Toshiro whispered as he disappeared.

Around the room numerous copies of Toshiro appeared all encircling Ichigo.

"Lingering ice puppets, I can control them completely and the all have my power." Toshiro's eyes glowed a deep blue as he and all his clones swung their swords forward. Countless ice dragons erupted forth from the blades all hurtling toward Ichigo.

"Nice...let me show you my power." Ichigo laughed

Disappearing with flash step Ichigo used his increased speed to appear behind all of his opponents at the same time. With his speed he was able to literally be in multiple places at once. Ichigo and all of his own clones raised Zangetsu high in the air. Not having time to compensate Toshiro braced for what he knew was coming.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The sound was deafening as the attacks ripped through every opponent shattering all the ice clones and rushing towards Toshiro.. The blast tore up the very fabric of their battleground throwing up massive amounts of dust.

All eyes waited for the dust to clear to see the outcome. Slowly appearing through the haze you could just make out a profusely bleeding young captain laying in the middle of the floor. His ice armor had been shattered in several places and he was missing half of one wing. Toshiro had seen what was happening and with the seconds he had wrapped his wings around him to take the blunt of the damage. Ichigo was kneeling beside him smiling at his friend.

"That last attack was awesome man."

"Thank you. I have to say crossing swords with you lived up to my expectations, Ichigo." Toshiro said through gritted teeth. Unohana was already at his side to begin the healing process.

Standing tall Ichigo looked at the assembled Captains most of which were smiling. One in Kuchiki noble in particular had a completely impassive look on his face. The head Captain stood and walked forward. Matching his movements the other Captains followed suit as they all made a circle around Ichigo and the still healing Toshiro. Toshiro smiled up at his friend he always knew that he would go far.

"Ichigo Kurosaki your test is complete."

Ichigo braced for the aftermath of whatever the decision facing him was.

"You have passed. You have shown the utmost control of your power during this duel. You even were able to communicate with your zanpakuto during the match to learn and utilize a new skill."

Ichigo's eyes widened. It seemed that he couldn't hide nothing from that man. Just how much did he know?

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I offer you the Captaincy for squad 5"

Holding his hand forward a white haori appeared in his hand with the emblem of squad five on the back.

"Do you accept this position and all the power and responsibility that comes with it. From this point on you will be accountable for all those under you. As a Captain you are charged with training and protecting your men to the best of your ability. You are expected to be a beacon of inspiration to all around you to what all should strive to attain."

Humbled by the man's words Ichigo stepped forward with his lowered. Raising his head all could see the fire of determination in his eyes.

"I accept it. I will strive to uphold the honor that this position holds."

Taking the haori Ichigo pulled it on surprised that it fit perfectly. After adjusting Zangetsu to accommodate for his new attire Ichigo looked up and smiled.

BANG BANG BANG

"This Captain's meeting is dismissed!"

Several of the Captain's came to congratulate Ichigo.

"You have no excuse no Ichigo!1 I want another fight!" Kenpachi laughed

"Great Job man!" Shinji said as he walked towards the door "If you ever want to train those hollow powers with someone you know where I am."

"Thanks Shinji."

Byakuya walked by and simply nodded to Ichigo. Ukitake and Shunsui walked up both with large grins on their faces.

"That was some show Ichigo!" Shunsui smiled "I think we should celebrate by opening a new bottle of sake."

Smiling at his friend Ukitake looked at Ichigo. It seemed like just yesterday he had given the young man the substitute soul reaper's badge. Now the man before him had obtained the highest position you can strive for in the Gotei 13.

"Congratulations! Captain Kurosaki! What do you want to do first? Feel free to come to me anytime if you have any questions on the duties of a captain."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake. I think first I have some friends who probably are wondering why I have taken so long to get back to them."

Smiling Ukitake knew that Ichigo wanted to tell a certain someone what had happened. It won't be long before he had a transfer request on his desk. Maybe he should go ahead and fill out the paperwork. It seems he was fated not to have a lieutenant.

"Very well Captain go to your friends. Come to me tomorrow and I will show you your new barracks and introduce you officially to your squad. As this is your first day in Soul Society and you have done so much today already I will give you the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake."

"Don't mention it Captain Kurosaki."

* * *

There it is guys!

Couple of things

Getsuga Kame Dangan- I translate it as "Black moon tortoise shell"

Sennen Hyoro- Thousand year ice prison

Zanhyo Ningyo- Lingering ice puppet/doll

I hope you liked Ichigo's new look and his new ability. It's not going to be his only one I just thought that he should have one soon.

Thank you guys for your support...Please Review I read every one you send!


	10. Chapter 9 - Welcome to the Seireitei

Hey guys! Hope you all had a great weekend!

I think you guys will really love this chapter.

Couple of things I assure you MrShowOff I am not Kubo in disguise but thank you for that amazing compliment.

Letting you guys know there probably won't be any action for a few chapters while Ichigo adjusts to being a new Captain.

POLL: Do you guys want to see a fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi? It almost has to happen I just cannot figure out where to fit it in.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH...IF I DID WE WOULD ALREADY KNOW WHAT CAPTAIN UKITAKE"S BANKAI IS

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Welcome to the Seireitei

The Soul Society as a whole is split in to two main parts. The interior or the Seireitei is where you would find the Gotei Division's and many of the Noble houses. Beyond that is the Rukongai or wandering soul district. This area is divided into eighty different districts judging by distance from the seireitei. The larger the number of the district the harder life was for the souls living there. Inuzuri was deep in the southern seventy-eighth district.

It would be easy to miss the shadow that was darting between the buildings heading toward a meeting that he was already late for. He had just got vital information. At last he saw the building he was looking for, it was a run down old one story early Japanese style home. Opening the door and making his way inside he used his senses to feel if anyone had been following him. There was none he had been the former lieutenant of the stealth force after all. He could stand in front of you and be invisible if he wanted too. The back room was lit only by candlelight he could dimly make out the others. There were ten of them in total he could feel that the only one not present was their leader. Taking his seat he awaited the arrival of his former Captain.

"This stupid. Why the hell is he taking so long?" a pair of ruby lips remarked angrily

"Don't worry about it. They never patrol this area. It would be a miracle if they realized we were here." mused a tall shadow from the back with a raspy voice.

A sudden crushing spiritual force hit all of them as the door opened.

"Sir you have arrived." a shorter form observed happily with almost childlike glee.

"Report!" the new arrival commanded

The man who had just arrived stood up quickly and turned to the new arrival.

"The rumors are true. He is here in the seireitei. Apparently he has regained his full powers and given up his life in the human world. Sir I have more disturbing news as well."

"Proceed." this news was troubling the boy could be a problem in their plans.

"He has just been named Captain of Squad 5."

"DAMN! I was hoping his involvement wouldn't be a factor. Now he is a damn Captain." a rather deep voice from the rear of them room cursed.

"Silence! He will be no problem just a minor inconvenience. It does not change our plans at all. He may be incredibly strong, but everyone has a weakness. We just need to find his. We shall have our revenge on the Seireitei! On the Gotei 13! We shall have our honor restored!"

Removing his hood Ryu Shinjaku, former Captain of squad 2, banished due to a failed attempt to insight a coup d'etat within the ranks of the Gotei 13 smiled. His assembled men all former Captains and Vice Captain level shinigami were just about ready to make their existence known again. The years in banishment had been fruitful at the very least all of them were now at at least Captain level strength. Some were beyond.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of squad 5, Savior of the Soul Society. I will find your weakness, and I will break you with it."

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was getting very annoyed. A small vein of irritation could be seen on her forehead. The Captain's meeting had been over for over an hour now and that orange haired idiot of a boyfriend of hers still hadn't found her yet. Having been around him so much she could pinpoint exactly where he was and was originally amused as she followed him wandering around looking for her and Renji. True, she had concealed her spiritual pressure, but he still be able to find her. They had decided to take lunch on Soukyuko Hill and wait for him to come find them. She liked this place. It was the site of the spot where she first realized that she might be falling for him. She remembered the day of her execution like it was yesterday. She closed her eyes and the memories flowed.

_She had said Goodbye to everybody. She wasn't sad. A image formed in her mind's eye of that orange haired boy that started all this. Why was it she felt like she wanted to see him one more time so badly? She didn't notice that the Soukyuko had already been released and was drawing closer to her. Her mind was full of images. Mentally she thanked all those who had helped her throughout her life. Closing her eyes, she was ready. It was time. _

_Seconds passed, too many seconds._

"_Yo."_

_Opening her eyes she saw him there in all his glory. He had stopped it! It was unbelievable. If she had to pick one moment when she knew that she was falling for him this would be it. That stupid orange haired, obnoxious, arrogant, absolutely irritating man...that she couldn't be happier to see._

Opening her eyes the memories faded back into her mind. He had finally realized where they were and was quickly making his way towards them. In an instant she saw him. He landed just a few yards away. With his back turned. The first thing she noticed was that he had a Captain's Haori on. Turning to them with a oh so smug look on his face walked toward them slowly. Her face turning red she couldn't help but think.

"He looks damn good!" she felt a twinge of longing to get him alone.

Her faced turned a deeper shade of red. Thoughts like that haven't ever made their way into her head before.

"**It's okay to want to be alone with your love, Rukia." Sode no Shirayuki laughed in her head.**

"Be quiet you. We have just started this relationship I do not want to think of such things...yet" smiling to herself Rukia was knocked out of her thoughts by Ichigo.

"Yo, Sorry I am late." sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I had trouble locating your reiatsu."

Some couples have a unique way of communicating. Ichigo and Rukia were no different in this. The kick she easily landed on the side of his head left him sprawling on the ground.

"That shit will never get old!" Renji laughed at his friend's plight earning a glare from Rukia.

"Shut up Renji!" looking down at a whimpering Ichigo

"And you! You are a Captain now! Do you mean to tell me that you couldn't find me just because I hid my spiritual pressure! YOU IDOIT! I could feel you the whole time you were wandering around like a dumbass! I told Renji not to hide his. DID. IT. EVER. EVEN. OCCUR .TO .YOU. TO. SEACRH. FOR. HIS. REIATSU!" she emphasized each word with a kick to the shin as the Captain was still on the ground.

To anyone passing by the scene would be very confusing. A small raven haired lieutenant repeatidliy kicking a whimpering Captain on the ground while another lieutenant watched hysterically laughing.

"OUCH RUKIA THAT HURTS! STOP IT!" Ichigo cried out.

"**THAT'S IT QUEENIE KICK HIS ASS!" **Hichigo laughed in his head.

Finally relenting her assault after she was sure her point was made Rukia stepped back. Ichigo groaned as he made his way to his feet mumbling something about "Damn crazy midgets"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Rukia yelled

"Nothing! Nothing!" visibly scared and shaking his hands in front of him.

"I can't believe they made a dumbass like you a Captain." Renji smiled proud of his friend.

"Well it wasn't easy. First I had to fight Hichigo and completely sync with him. Then I had to fight Toshiro." Ichigo grimaced tired after two battles back to back.

"What! Why did you have to fight Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked intrigued.

"The Old Man wanted to make sure that I had full control of my powers. The fight with Toshiro was a test of sorts." he answered

"How did it go?" Renji asked

"Toshiro has been training his Bankai his has unlocked its true form. It was truly beautiful to see. It was a very good match." Ichigo smiled remembering the bout.

"Congratulations, Ichigo." Rukia said with pride in her voice.

"So what is there to do here in the Seireitei? If this is going to be my new home I guess I should get used to my surroundings."

"Just about everything you could need is in the area around the Gotei barracks. What do you want to do?" Rukia inquired

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

Ichigo looked away embarrassed. He just realized he hadn't ate since he had came to the Soul Society. Rukia and Renji laughed as they looked at their friends expressions.

"So I guess you are hungry huh?" Renji laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"I know a great place!" Rukia exclaimed follow me.

Before either man could reply she vanished.

"Dammit! Stubborn midget, come on Renji let's go before she is gets to far ahead."

Renji nodded and they both vanished.

Ichigo caught up to her quicker than Renji and fell in step beside her.

"So where are we going midget?" Ichigo asked

"I am not a MIDGET! It's a surprise CAPTAIN Strawberry!" she replied knowing he wouldn't take long to give her a opportunity to use her new nickname for him.

"Why you little! Don't call me that!" Ichigo's scowl was almost as famous as he was and was wearing now.

"What are you two yelling about now." Renji had caught up with them finally.

"Getting a little slow man! Took you long enough to catch up!" Ichigo laughed.

"Hey! I got a little lost or I would have been here already! It won't take me to long to kick your ass you bastard!" Renji yelled back.

Rukia rolled her eyes, here they go again.

"Oh yeah you stupid pineapple! I'd like to see you try!"

"Let's go right now STRAWBERRY!"

"I'll kill you for that bastard!"

"SHHHUUUUTTTTT UUPPPPPP! Can't you two go five minutes without trying to kill each other!" truly the raven haired shinigami was fed up with the fight already.

"You are one to talk Rukia! You and Ichigo fight all the time!" Renji whined.

"That's not fighting! That is the only way I can get through to this idiot!" emphasizing her point she quickly elbowed Ichigo in the chest knocking him momentarily off balance.

"Hey Rukia that hurt! It's dangerous to do that at these speeds."

"You will be fine...Oh look there it is!"

The three friends skidded to a stop in front of a small one story structure. The words

"THE HARE'S DELIGHT" were proudly displayed on a small sign by the door.

"Rukia, What is this place I have never ate here before?" Renji asked curiously he was always ready to try some new food.

Proudly turning around with her biggest smile Rukia exclaimed

"This is The Hare's Delight! I found it about six months ago one day while I was just wandering around lost in thought. It is the best! Come in and I'll show you!" she was being way too nice. Something was definitely up. Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and followed their friend into the restaurant.

Standing in shock the two were immediately surrounded by the one thing that got under Ichigo's skin about Rukia.

Chappy. Not just one Chappy either, this seemed to be a restaurant themed on that damn rabbit.

Rukia was running around inspecting all the things that were on the walls and tables. Ichigo couldn't help but think how damn cute she looked. Running up to him with a grin she asked,

"This place is great! The food is really good too! Let's get a table!"

Normally he would have flat out refused. He did not like Chappy and could not understand Rukia's fascination with the rabbit. Looking at the joy in her eyes he relented. He figured that it was just one of those things he would have to deal with as her boyfriend.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are a wuss King! Queenie has you wrapped around her finger!" **Hichigo laughed inside his head.

"Quiet You! Or ill kick your ass again." Ichigo yelled in his head.

"Okay Rukia, lead the way" he relented.

The three made their way to the table. The meal was actually pretty good and surprisingly the food was delicious. Renji cracked open a bottle of sake and was pretty drunk by the end of the afternoon. After dinner and desert Renji was noticeably swaying when he shot up and exclaimed.

"Well that iz it...Immma going...I am going...home...yeah home. See yuz guys later."

Laughing Ichigo and Rukia walked their friend outside and watched him stumble toward his barracks.

"I need to go home to Ichigo. Nisama will be wondering where I am." Rukia looked at him hopefully.

"Can I walk you there?" Ichigo asked eager to have a few moments with her by himself.

* * *

They walked to the Kuchiki estate in silence just happy to be near each other. Once they were outside of the main area of the seireitei Rukia's hand found his and he squeezed it affectionately. In the distance they could see the main gates of the manor. Thinking that they were to far away for anyone to see them Rukia spun around and pulled his lips to hers. After a passionate kiss she pulled away and looked lovingly up at him.

"I am glad you are here Ichigo. I never thought it would be possible to feel this happy. Soon we will tell everyone about our decision and we will not have to hide our affection. I just want to be able to talk to Nisama about it first so he does not get the wrong idea."

Smiling Ichigo took her in his arms and pulled her close.

"Rukia just let him try and keep me away from you. I already told you I love you. There is no way I am going to let anything get in the way."

Smiling she took the opportunity for one more quick kiss before tearing herself away and walking toward the gate.

Smiling Ichigo started to walk towards...wait he didn't know where the fifth squad barracks were. Damn. He was so caught up in his fun with his friends he had forgot to ask that simple question. Spotting a shinigami nearby he flash stepped towards them. Scaring the wits out of them when he appeared in front of them.

"Hanataro!" what was the chances he would find a friend.

"Ichigo!" spotting the white haori he blanched "I... I mean Captain Kurosaki what are you doing here?" the young medic asked puzzled he almost never ran into someone when he was going on his walks.

"Do you know where the squad five barracks are?" Ichigo asked somewhat embarrassed.

Shock played on Hanataro's face before he smiled.

"Of course follow me. Looks like I will be showing you around again after all huh Captain Kurosaki."

"It's Ichigo and yeah it looks that way."

The young medic then turned and lead the new Captain to his division. The two talking about the past too pass the time while they walked.

* * *

From a window on the top floor of the Kuchiki manor steel grey eyes saw all. He had seen the two walking hand in hand. He had seen the kiss. The anger rose in him upon seeing that and it had taken everything he had not to rip the boy to shreds at that moment. It had taken him seeing the look in his sister's eyes when she looked at the boy to stop him. He knew that look well. Hisana had given him that same look many times. He knew that this would probably happen, he had no idea that it would happen so fast. For now he decided to watch. Tomorrow however he would have to talk to them both. She was a noble there were customs that had to be met. Although he would still make the boy squirm he had decided long ago that he approved of his sister's choice. Neither of the two had to know that though. After all why couldn't he have a little fun. The main problem would be that the boy would have to be told about his heritage. That meant he would have to talk to the infuriating man. Frowning he called a hell butterfly to him. After relaying the message he announced its destination.

"Take that to Isshin Kurosaki in the world of the living."

Isshin Kurosaki.

He had known the man as Isshin Shiba, former head of the Shiba clan also former Captain of squad ten before he gave up his position and title of a noble for his love of a human. Byakuya Kuchiki turned and headed for his bedroom. Thoughts of the past few moments being analyzed in his head. He would have little sleep tonight. He would have to tell her.

"Rukia, how are you going to react when you find out that Ichigo is Kaien's cousin. That everyone of Captain class knew it. And kept it from both you and Ichigo."

Frowning he descended to his bed. Staring at the ceiling.

"I hope you forgive me for my part of the deception."

* * *

So Many Cliffhangers!

So the bad guys have been introduced! Their arc will be coming soon and I am probably going to do at least one chapter as a backstory.

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

Thank you so much and Keep reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 10 - Transfer

Hey guys!

Thank you all for the continued support.

This chapter is by far the longest one yet but alot happens.

Some questions are answered but I could not fit everything into one chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: KUBO WHY ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS! ICHIGO HAS A NEW POWER AND YOU END THE CHAPTER AHHHHHH!

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Transfer

Rukia woke up from a very blissful sleep. She couldn't believe how much things have changed in the last few days. A week ago she was stuck in a depression that she didn't think she would ever get out of. Now she couldn't be happier. She had been prepared for anything two days ago when she went to see Ichigo's decision. She had hoped against hope that he would choose to regain his powers. She had felt a little selfish thinking that he would choose this life over his own. She should have realized that this is his life. The one thing her man would do above all else is strive to protect those that cannot protect themselves. Her man. Those words almost brought tears of joy to her eyes. How long had she suffered when they were apart? Everyday had bled into the next. She had spiraled so far down, so full of anguish that she was fated not to have what her heart truly desired. That had all changed two days ago. He had chose to live in the Soul Society a fact that made her truly happy. The fact that he had also chose her was enough to make her heart feel like it was going to explode. She was truly and completely happy. This was going to be a great day nothing could bring her off of cloud nine right now.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Looking over Rukia called for one of the servants to enter.

"Lady Rukia. Your brother has requested that you join him for breakfast."

"Tell Nisama that I will be there as soon as I am dressed." Rukia replied. This was odd her brother had not asked her to breakfast in quite some time. A twinge of worry flashed through her mind. Dismissing it as paranoia she hurried got ready and went downstairs to join her brother for a meal before they both had to leave to their respective duties. Arriving at the door she knocked softly before entering.

"Nisama I am here as requested." she announced

"Enter."

She walked in and saw that breakfast was a nice spread of fruits with a few pastries. Her brother was already dressed reading the paper while sipping on a cup of tea. Nodding his head in greeting he continued to read as if something was on his mind. Taking her seat on the opposite side of Byakuya she begin to make her plate.

"Nisama, How are you doing today? Well I hope." she asked in order to break the ice.

"Very well Rukia. Might I ask how are you doing? You seem to have regained your spirit again." her brother replied with a smile.

"Yes I have" smiling to herself with her secret "I feel much better Nisama."

"Does your renewed vigor have anything to do with Captain Kurosaki being a permanent member of the Soul Society now?"

Shocked by the question she studied her brother's eyes before answering. She knew better to out and out lie to him, but maybe she could bend the truth a little.

" Nisama, It is true that the return of Ichigo has taken a great weight off of me. He is a very close friend and it pained me when I thought that it would be years to I saw him again."

At this Byakuya put his tea down and looked into her eyes.

"Rukia I expect you to answer this next question truthfully." he said stoically.

Her sense of panic started to creep into her mind again. There is a thousand possible questions he could ask her. Even still there was one in particular that she feared above all else.

"Of course Nisama. I would not disrespect you by deceiving you." she answered nervously

A tension hung in the air as he nodded his approval of her answer.

"What exactly is your relationship with Captain Kurosaki?"

She didn't know what to say. She had feared this question and his reaction above all others.

"Nisama I...I don't know what to say because I fear what you will do." she hung her head in both fear and shame.

"Rukia, If you tell me the truth and the whole truth. I cannot say that I will be happy, however I will promise you that I will not do anything brash."

Knowing that his sister was nervous he had decided to calm her nerves. He wasn't going to kill the boy. Scare the shit out of him maybe, but not kill. After all unbeknown to Rukia he actually approved of the boy. He was just testing her to see her resolve. If she told him the truth he was going to get her to invite the young man to dinner tonight. That way he could watch Ichigo squirm, something he would thoroughly enjoy. If she lied to him then we would forbid the relationship from continuing. Right now at this moment Rukia had her future entirely in her hands. He studied her demeanor and saw that she was trying to find the words in her mind. As obvious as a light being turned on resolve showed on her face. Smiling to himself he knew what her response would be. Steeling her eyes and raising her head she began.

"Nisama, Ichigo and I are in a relationship. I have known for a long time that I cared for him more than just a friend. When he lost his powers and was no longer able to see me it was the most alone I have felt in a long time. It is true that his return is what has changed my demeanor. He loves me Nisama. He told me so and I have never felt this happy before. I do not want to disgrace you or the Kuchiki name. However, if you tell me that we are not allowed to see each other I am prepared to give up my status as a noble." steel violet eyes looked back at him full of resolve. He was proud of her. She had not shown a hint of weakness.

"He told you that he loves you? Am I to assume that you feel the same?"

"Yes I do Nisama, I only truly fill whole now that we are together. I do not think that I could take another forced separation. As a matter of fact I will not let that happen again. I await you decision on the matter."

It had been a long time since he had seen such fire in her. Truly the boy was a good influence on her. Anybody around the two could sense the connection between them.

"I see." one day she would make a fine leader "Will you see him at some point today?"

Shocked by the turn of events Rukia had to think for a moment.

"Well he is supposed to be getting acquainted with his squad today. I was planning on going there for lunch though."

"Very well. When you see him kindly invite him to the manor for dinner this evening. I have to think about this and I would like to tell you both my decision at the same time. So that there is no confusion about the matter. Is this acceptable to you?"

This day was truly going to be one shock after another. She had fully expected her brother to rise and draw his sword after finding out the truth. In actuality the only reason it had taken her a few moments to answer is that she was trying to figure out a way to warn Ichigo.

"I will tell him of the invitation Nisama. I will also make sure that idiot is on his best behavior."

"Very well. I do believe the hour is almost upon us. You should report to Captain Ukitake I expect you not to be late for your duties."

"Yes Nisama I will leave now and return this afternoon with Ichigo."

With that she left. A hell butterfly fluttered into the room and landed on his finger. The message was short as expected. The man never did like to communicate with them after all.

"I will be there." the voice of Isshin Kurosaki said.

Smiling Byakuya rose and started making his way toward his office. Tonight would be fun for the most part. He never grew tired of messing with the boy. It was very easy to do. The only unknown would be the two of their reactions to the news that in his opinion was far over due. He supposed that the man had his reasons for keeping the truth from them. Still this night should be amusing.

* * *

On her way to her barracks Rukia was lost in thought. She knew from their conversation that her brother had already known the truth about her and Ichigo. How had he known? They hadn't even told their closest friends yet. It always had amazed her how her brother seemed to always have information. Now she just had to tell Ichigo. Her brother had not seemed mad even when she had stated she was willing to give up her title as a noble. Was that a good sign?

"**Do not worry child. I am sure things will work out just fine." **Sode no remarked trying to reassure her.

"I am just worried that's all. I have just now experienced this happiness. I do not want anything to take it away." Rukia replied in her head

She could see her barracks now and was anxious to talk to Captain Ukitake. Ichigo did not know that Momo had given up her position as fifth squad lieutenant after the incident with Aizen. His squad had been run by the third seat for quite some time now with the Captains helping out as they could. She had intended on asking Captain Ukitake if she could transfer to the fifth squad. Her reasons to him were going to be that Ichigo did not have a lieutenant and that with her knowledge of the Soul Society and its inner workings she could be a great help to him. Her true reasons of course were that she would be able to spend more time with Ichigo. The job of a Captain is trying and he would have little time to spend casually especially since he was learning everything for the first time. She smiled thinking of it. It would be like old times they would truly be partners again. As she walked into the barracks and towards Ukitake's office she was surprised to sense Ichigo's reiatsu in the office. Thinking nothing of it she knocked announcing herself to her Captain.

* * *

Ichigo had woken up early. He wanted to be there when all his new squad arrived for morning formation and announcements. Yawning he walked from his quarters to his office when he was dressed. He was surprised to see a young man at the desk diligently working on paperwork.

"Hello I am Ichigo Kurosaki." he said with a smile behind the man. The young man nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around.

"C...Captain Kurosaki sir! I am sorry. I meant no disrespect to be sitting at your desk sir! I have been doing the paperwork for so long it has just become a habit." the young man had a panicked look on his face.

"Calm down. First of all it's Ichigo when we are in here don't worry about that Captain stuff. What is your name and what do you do here?" Ichigo said as he tried to calm down his subordinate.

"My name is Isamu Maruyama and I am your third seat sir." the young man said as he bowed.

"Third seat huh? I thought that Momo Hinamori was the lieutenant of this squad. What happened to her?"

"She was deeply affected by Aizen's betrayal. After the winter war she found it to hard to come back in here day in and day out. Having spent so much time under his spell she needed a relief. She transferred to Captain Hitsugaya's squad around six months ago." the young man relayed.

"So as of right now this squad does not have a lieutenant?" Ichigo asked as a idea began to form in his head.

"That is correct sir."

"Thank you for all the information. I think to day I would like to observe the squad and see what training is needed. Can you call everybody into one place? I would like to introduce myself. I have not decided what our goal as a squad will be yet but I have a good idea. How many people are in this squad anyway?" Ichigo asked a million questions forming at the same time.

"Right now our numbers are a little under that of a regular squad. We have not done recruiting in some time due to our former Captain's actions, and the transfer of our lieutenant. We are at six- hundred and thirty-one members, divided into three groups each with just over two hundred members. Right now we have nineteen seated members in total only missing the lieutenant spot. I can get everyone together, but it will not be until this afternoon. The only reason sir is that we have a few members on mission right now. I would be able to confidently say I can get everyone here right after lunch."

"Thank you Isamu. I am really looking forward to working with you. I have something I need to talk to Captain Ukitake about will you be okay if I return after lunch?" Ichigo asked his idea fully formed now.

"That would be fine sir. I encourage you to get to know the area. Sir can I say something freely?" Ichigo looked quizzically at the man in front of him.

"Of course you can. Let it be known that anytime you want to say something to me you can. I cannot promise that I will like what you have to say, however I will always listen." smiling down at Isamu.

"Sir, I would just like to say that it is truly an honor having you for our Captain. I have purposefully not told anyone else yet because I want them to be surprised. To think the Hero of the Winter War is my Captain. I look forward to serving under you sir." With a bow the young man smiled and returned to his work.

Humbled by the man's words Ichigo began to walk out of the room before turning around.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations Isamu."

"I am sure that you will sir."

Ichigo spent the next thirty minutes or so exploring the fifth squad area. There were living quarters, a training are and what looked to be a common area. He stayed out of sight not wanting to introduce himself until the meeting later that day.

As the minutes ticked by he finally decided that he had to talk to Ukitake. He had intended from the moment he became Captain to ask Rukia if she would be his lieutenant. She was not only his girlfriend. She was his partner there was no one else that he felt more comfortable fighting beside. They knew each other inside and out. Her being his second in command only made sense. He needed a lieutenant and she was the perfect choice. He only needed to ask Ukitake if he would let her transfer.

Rukia opened the door when she was bid in by her Captain.

"Hello Rukia. Hope this morning is finding you well." Ukitake smiled. Ichigo had just arrived and he had a feeling he knew why. It was almost fate that she showed up at the same time.

"Ahh young love." he mused internally.

"Captain Ukitake I have come to report for duty sir." Rukia answered respectfully.

"Come have a seat Rukia we were just talking about you." her Captain gestured to the empty seat in front of him.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" she thought as she took her seat.

"Rukia, Captain Kurosaki and I were just talking about you. It seems that his squad is without a lieutenant." He stopped there as the comment registered in her mind, smiling as her eyes widened and a hint of a smile formed on her face. She looked toward Ichigo who had a smug grin on his face.

"Yes sir. I was meaning to talk to you about that today." that idiot she was going to surprise him by requesting a transfer to his squad. Apparently he had beat her to the punch.

"You were?" he smiled internally. He had already finished the paperwork yesterday. He knew this conversation would happen.

"Yes sir. Captain Ukitake it has been an honor serving under you sir. I would like to humbly request to be transferred to squad five. My knowledge of the workings of Soul Society would be a great asset to Captain Kurosaki."

Ukitake smiled at his lieutenant.

"It seems that Captain Kurosaki feels the same way. He has just told me the exact same thing."

sighing he pulled the completed transfer request out and showed it to her.

"It seems I am fated not to have a lieutenant."

"Sir this is dated yesterday." she looked up her Captain with curiosity in her eyes.

"I have not been a Captain for as long as I have because I cannot see."

Ichigo sat straighter at this.

"Captain Ukitake, what do you mean sir?" he asked

"You two may think that some things are not obvious. You forget that I once had a husband and wife as my second and third seats. Even though you have only been back for two days it would take a blind man not to see the looks that you two share with each other. No before you say anything I haven't told anybody. It's not my place. I would like to offer my congratulations that you have finally expressed your feelings to each other. And if I may add its about time."

Smiling warmly at them Ukitake laughed as both of their faces turned red.

"Captain Ukitake sir it's not about that I just thought..." Rukia stammered embarrassed

"Captain Ukitake its just that there is no other that I trust as much to be by my side.." Ichigo managed to get out equally embarrassed.

Holding a hand up to silence them he smiled warmly again.

"Do not fret. If I thought that the reason you wanted to transfer was for spending more time with Captain Kurosaki I would not have filled out the paperwork. Although I am glad that you two have finally decided to unite together, the simple fact of the matter is that as a team you two have been through so much. Every challenge that you two have faced together has been overcome. You know each others mannerisms and fighting techniques it is almost like you are of one mind. I have personally witnessed you two dance through hordes of hollows without missing a beat. Constantly guarding and watching out for each other. A partnership like that is the true objective of a Captain and Lieutenant relationship. Rukia I have enjoyed the time that you have been my second in command. However, I do not believe that I will ever be in as much sync with you as Captain Kurosaki. You two belong together. Not just in your hearts, but side by side on the battlefield. I could not and would not prevent that. You have my every support to transfer to the fifth squad."

He smiled as he observed the stunned faces on the two. He had meant every word the two of them were a perfect team.

"Captain Ukitake thank you for your kind words. Are you sure you are going to be okay without a lieutenant." Rukia asked

"I still have Kiyone and Sentaro as my third seats. They will do a fine job."

"Captain Ukitake thank you for understanding. Rukia is more than just my partner. She is the one above all else that I want to stand beside." Ichigo said humbly.

"I know that Ichigo. The moment you became Captain I knew this would happen. Now we can talk some more later. I think that the two of you need to introduce yourself to your squad. Rukia I am going to need that badge back I am sure Ichigo has one for you."

Rukia untied the 13th division illuminant insignia from her arm and handed to her former Captain.

"Rukia, Captain Ukitake is right we need to get to the barracks I have called a meeting of the squad in about an hour. We have just enough time to get back to the barracks and get you your new badge before the meeting. Captain Ukitake my we be dismissed."

"Of course see you both soon."

As they both disappeared with flash step Ukitake smiled widely. It was good to see two people with such a strong bond. It reminded him of what they were fighting for.

* * *

Reappearing in the office of the fifth squad Ichigo looked at Rukia with a smug look on his face and was promptly kicked in the shin very hard.

"OW! Rukia! What was that for?" he yelled while holding his injured leg.

"Why did you not let me talk to Captain Ukitake first you idiot! Did you not think that I was going to request a transfer!" Rukia yelled

"I didn't know! I thought it was a good idea you crazy midget! Do you not want to be here!" Ichigo yelled back.

Neither noticed that Isamu had walked in and was staring wide mouthed at the scene before him.

"Of course I do you idiot! I am your partner ain't I! I just wanted to surprise your dumb ass!" Rukia finished that sentence with a blow to the gut.

"Rukia, I just thought if I did things quickly we could learn the squad together." he said while hunched over.

Rukia was about to uppercut her dumb ass boyfriend when she noticed another presence in the room and turned a little red. Turning to the new comer she introduced herself.

"Of course I know you Lady Kuchiki, but why may I ask are you here?" Isamu asked

"Ah Isamu I am glad you are here. Do you know where our lieutenants badge is?" Ichigo asked

"Yes sir! Captain Kurosaki it is in the upper right drawer of your desk."

Grabbing the badge he beckoned Rukia over and tied it around her arm. Tying it a little to tight earning a glare from her as he chuckled.

"Isamu, I have appointed Rukia as my second in command. She is a great warrior and a very good friend. I am sure that she will do well here in our squad."

"I am honored Lady Rukia. To think that the Savior of Soul Society and his partner are to our two leaders. The men will be very excited indeed." Isamu smiled he was truly honored.

"About that are the men ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes sir I was coming to tell you."

"Good go gather them in formation we will be right there."

"Yes sir."

As they watched him leave they turned to each other.

"Are you sure you want to be by my side?" Ichigo asked

"Fool, I am always by your side." Rukia smiled grabbing him and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Parting reluctantly Ichigo smiled at her and they turned and walked toward the members of their squad. Remembering suddenly Rukia's face turned white.

"Ichigo I have to talk to you it's important."

"About what?"

"He knows."

Ichigo lost a step when he heard this. Looking around to see if there were any tell tell signs that he was about to be sliced to ribbons by Senbonzakura he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw none.

"Does he want to kill me?"

"No I don't think so. He wants you to come to dinner." Rukia smiled at the look of shock in his eyes it helped her deal with her own fears.

"Dinner? At the Kuchiki mansion? With Byakuya?" Ichigo gulped as the thought hit him square in the chest.

He might not make it out of this one alive.

* * *

Okay so the majority of you were right of course Rukia was going to be Ichigo's LT.

The next chapter will probably be a long one too. I have two main objectives for it.

Ichigo introducng himself to his squad and telling them his mission for them.

The dinner and the secrets that will be brought to light during it.

sidenote: I picked the name Isamu for Ichigo's third seat because the name means Bravery or Courage I thought that worked well for someone in his squad.


	12. Chapter 11 - You will Protect

Hello Again Everybody!

First off I would like to apologize I said in my last post that I would take car of two things in this chapter. After writing I found out that what I wanted to accomplish would better be realized in two chapters.

I hope you guys like this one Ichigo gets to meet his squad for the first time!

Thank all of you for your kind comments and continued reading. You are my inspiration.

DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT OWN BLEACH.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

You Will Protect

Isshin Kurosaki sat in his study. He had just sent back a message to Byakuya telling the man that he would be at dinner tonight. As he had thought, his son and his third daughter had finally came to terms with the way they felt about each other. This was great news. The hard part was going to be when they had to tell them about Ichigo's true lineage. He had left all that behind when he had found Masaki. It was almost an irony of fate that Ichigo would fall for a Soul Reaper when he had fell for a human. The problem facing him now was the fact that with him being the former head of the Shiba clan Ichigo is the rightful successor, heir to the throne as it were. Byakuya of course knew this. In order to keep with tradition the only thing that would be required for their union is for Ichigo to take his rightful spot in the clan. In order for this to happen he would have to talk to Kukaku. He had not seen his cousin in years. Ever since Kaien had died in fact. Sighing loudly he looked at the ceiling and thought to himself

"I hope that woman doesn't try blow my ass up. She always was a little crazy." smiling he thought about his cousins both alive and deceased. He had always liked Kaien they had been very close long ago. It had hurt him deeply when he had found out about his passing. The similarities with him and his son were uncanny especially their mannerisms.

"I guess it can't be helped. We all are a little crazy I guess."

* * *

Isamu looked at the gathered shinigami. They were all curious as to what would be important enough to call the entire squad in at once. Raising a head to silence them he waited til all that chatter died down. Stepping forward he began.

"Thank you all for coming in and gathering in one place. It is good to see all of your faces.

As I am sure all of you are wondering why I called you here. I have very exciting news to share with you guys. First though I have to go through a few logistical matters."

Ichigo was waiting behind the door with Rukia waiting on their cue. Isamu had said that he had to take care of a few things before the announcement. He was bored. He was nervous. Maybe even a little scared. He had been a leader before but only for a few. There were hundreds of people out there that were going to be looking to him for guidance and direction. Was he going to be able to live up to their expectations? What if he failed? Rukia looked over and could see the worry drawn all over his face.

"Idiot." she thought to herself " He worries to much"

She decided to act before his head exploded. Grabbing him by the shirt and snatching a quick kiss she smiled up to him.

"You will do fine. I am right beside you remember that"

Looking down at her Ichigo was happy that his mind was finally empty.

"That obvious huh?"

"I know you better than you know yourself. Just say what you feel and be honest. Have you decided on a goal for the squad yet?"

She saw the fire ignite in his eyes.

"Yes I have."

Outside Isamu was finished with the small details.

"Now to the reason that you are all here. As you well know we have been without a Captain for over a year and without a Vice Captain for over six months." murmurs of agreement spread throughout the crowd.

"I am very excited to be able to tell you that as of today we have a new Captain and Vice-Captain!"

Applause spread throughout the formation.

"Guys it is my honor to introduce you to out new Vice-Captain..."

A thick veil of anticipation was in the air.

"Rukia Kuchiki, former Vice-Captain of squad 13."

As Rukia walked out she was met by a roar of applause. Her exploits during the winter war were very well known. She waited for the applause to die down before she started to speak.

"Thank you so much for that warm welcome. I am humbled by your enthusiasim and will make a promise to you that I will strive to do the best I can for all of you in the future."

More applause.

"Now I am sure that you are wondering who has been picked for your Captain. It is my pleasure to introduce him to you although for most I am sure he needs no introduction. I present to you your captain. Former substitute soul reaper, hero of the winter war...Captain Ichigo Kurosaki."

The roar of applause was almost deafening as Ichigo walked out in front of his squad and looked over the heads of his men smiling. They were all excited and honored that someone so famous had been chosen as their Captain. After a minute Ichigo held up his arms for silence. It took a minute but after a time all eyes were on him. He looked to Rukia who had a encouraging smile on her face before he began.

"Hello. It is my honor to say that I am truly excited to be your Captain. I promise you here and now that I will do everything in my power to make sure that each and every one of you will make it to your true potential. Over the next few days Rukia and I will be observing your training sessions and missions in the world of the living. I want to see where exactly each of you need help. Seated members I want each of you to help with this. I want a list from each of you of the people who are under you and their strengths and weaknesses."

Ichigo surveyed the group trying to feel out the potential larger spiritual pressures among them.

"If you didn't know I am new to Soul Society. I only recently regained my shinigami powers after losing them after defeating Aizen."

Interrupted by applause Ichigo took a moment of silence. Smiling at the enthusiasm of his squad members. It didn't take long to subside.

"Ever since I found out that I was going to become your Captain I have been thinking of a goal that I want this squad to meet. A mission statement I guess you could call it. This is what I have come with."

"I expect each and every one of you to strive to continue to push yourself to new heights. If your shunpo is lacking train with it. If you need help with your kido or kendo ask for it. I expect you to be ready if I call upon you. This is a promise that each one of you need to make not to me but too yourself. As for a mission it is very simple. I expect you to protect those who cannot protect themselves.. If you see someone who is weaker being harmed. You will protect. If one of your loved ones needs you. You will protect them. I want each of you to look around."

Pausing for effect he watched as his squad looked around.

"Each of these people will protect you and you will protect them. We will all fight on the same side and go down to the last man if need be for one another. I will not tolerate anything else. If it is not in you to put yourself before others I will happily sign your transfer paperwork. Any takers?"

In unison all present shouted "No sir!"

"Good I am glad we are all on the same page. Now that I have told you what I expect of you I will tell you that you can expect the same from me and Rukia. We will do everything in our power to protect you. You will be more than just our men you will become our family. We will fight with everything we have for you as long as you fight with everything you have for us. That is all I have for you today. Those of you that do not have missions today will start training for the rest of the day. Seated members I expect those lists by the end of the week. Just because this is a time of peace does not mean danger is not around the corner. Squad five dismissed."

Another larger round of applause. Some members left for their respective duties, many stayed and asked their Captain questions about his life, the war, is it true he had hollow powers, what is it like living in the living world and just about every other question imaginable. Ichigo played along for awhile. They had been betrayed by their last Captain it was within reason for them to get to know him as much as possible.

* * *

-Three Hours Later

Ichigo and Rukia sat in their office. After questions many of the seated members wanted to show Ichigo what they got and went to the training area to spar with other. Ichigo was only to happy to oblige. While he watched he offered pointers and advice. The two of them were exhausted. It had been a busy day and the hardest part hadn't even came yet.

"Do you think that I did okay out there?" Ichigo asked

"I am proud of you. The men seem to really like you. As for your mission, Ichigo from the moment I met you you have been protecting everybody that you care about. I knew you would pick that as your squad's goal before you did. I am happy to be the one who stands besides you. I have a feeling with our guidance and your conviction squad five will become a force to be reckoned with. I am sorry to change the subject but I have to ask...What are we gonna do about tonight?" she asked with a worried expression.

"We will face it like we have everything else...together." Ichigo smiled at her.

"I promise I will try to be on my best behavior. Your brother knows how to get under my skin if he tries I will..."

"You will do nothing! I want this to work Ichigo. I told him I was willing to leave the clan if he didn't approve of us. Please for me do not pick a fight or let yourself be goaded into a fight tonight. If my brother picks at you he will be doing it to judge your reaction. It will be a test Ichigo."

Looking at her he could see the worry in her eyes. He did not want her to leave her clan even if it was her idea. Gritting his teeth he nodded his head and thought to himself.

"Byakuya I am doing this for her. I hope that you can see that you bastard."

Rukia rose and came over to him giving him a quick kiss.

"I have to go get ready see you soon. Do you have anything to wear?"

Ichigo deadpanned. He had never seen anybody wear anything other than their shihakusho before of course it made sense that there were other things to wear when you were off.

"Uh...no I guess I should go get something huh?"

"Yes you should." holding out her hand she summoned a hell butterfly which soon went over to Ichigo and fluttered in front of him.

"I have told this hell butterfly to show you where the shops are that have formal kimonos. Pick one out your Captain's salary should have posted by now. You get a bonus for getting the position you know. If I remember correctly Captain Ukitake said that he put in a requisition to get you back pay as well for what you did for us during the winter war. Just tell the shopkeeper to bill it too your account. You should have plenty. Goodbye I will see you later."

With a smile she vanished.

* * *

-One hour and a half later

Ichigo walked towards the mansion. He did not want to mess up his new kimono so he had not used shunpo to get there. The shopping experience hadn't been bad at all. When he had arrived he had told the shopkeeper everything and asked for help picking something out. After seeing several choices he had chosen a dark green kimono with a striking orange sash. The shopkeeper said that this kimono had the air of reality and it perfectly matched his hair. Reaching the gates he was bid in by the guards. When he arrived at the door he was met by Rukia. If his mouth wasn't attached it would have become unhinged.

She stood before him every bit the noble she was. Her hair had been fixed and was perfectly ironed out. Her usual bang hung between her eyes. On the right side of her head sat a Lilly bloom holding up a portion of her hair above her ear. Never seeing her with make-up before he was shocked to see the full red color of her lips and light tint on her cheeks. Looking down he marveled at the beautiful deep blue kimono that hugged her in all the right ways. He could see the curves of her hips and her cleavage was just peaking through the top. He had always known that there was much more to her figure than what could be seen under her shihakusho. But he had never seen her look so strikingly beautiful before.

Looking at him she couldn't help but think his reaction was perfect. She had worked hard to look good for him. She was a girl after all and she wanted to look good for her man. Unlike him she had totally realized he had never seen her in formal wear. They had of course went out and done things in the world of the living. She had always tried to look her best but she had never tried to get a reaction from him before until now. Right now he was staring at her slack-jawed and in a daze. It was perfect.

"Rukia, you look absolutely beautiful." he stammered. Reaching into his robes his produced a bouquet of roses. Handing it to her with his face turning red he remarked.

"These are for you but I am afraid that your beauty overwhelms theirs."

Smiling as she took the flowers she smelled them deeply. Holding her hand out to him she turned to take him to the dining room where Byakuya was surely waiting. When they arrived at the door they stopped momentarily and looked at each other.

"We can do this." they both said together.

Turning to the door the were greeted with two figures instead of just one. Byakuya was sitting in his usual spot drinking tea talking to the man beside him.

It wasn't possible.

Why is he here?

They both turned to the two shocked people who had just walked in.

"D-d-dad? Why are you here?" Ichigo could not believe his eyes. Glancing at Rukia he could tell that she felt the same way.

"Ahh...You two are here. Hello my son! Hello third daughter! Come on in Byakuya and I have much to talk to you about."

A almost childlike smile spread on Isshin's lips as he saw their perplexed looks as they took their seats across the table.

Truly tonight would be one to remember.

* * *

Well thats it!

I hope you guys liked Ichigo's goal for his squad.

As always thank you for your continued support.

POLL:

Guys I need nine names and nine zanpakuto powers that you would like to see. The true entrance of the bad guys will be soon and I only have one name and zanpakuto power right now. I need help I am horrible at coming up with names. All responses will be considered and I need both male and female names.


	13. Chapter 12 - Unexpected Guests

Hey guys sorry for the long time to update. I actually wound up having to write this chapter twice. The first time the file corrupted and I had to do a complete rewrite. I like the way this version turned out much better. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE LONGER

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Unexpected Guests

The room was dead silent. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Why in the world was Ichigo's father there? They had been prepared for almost anything when they had walked through the doors. This was the one thing that they had not even thought of as a possibility. Looking at each other thinking the same thing as always, they walked to the table. Rukia smiled as Ichigo pulled a chair out for her. He really was trying to be on his best behavior.

"Good afternoon Captain Kuchiki, I appreciate your invitation for dinner. Thank you for your kindness."

Three pairs of eyes shot open and turned towards the orange haired Captain. Having been in the Captain's meeting Byakuya had already heard Ichigo's more adult-like behavior, but he never dreamed the boy would be so respectful at dinner. Rukia looked at him with a smile on her face, she caught a quick glance that told her everything she needed to know. He was doing it for her. It only made her love him more. Isshin on the other hand was neither shocked or surprised at Ichigo's actions. He was proud. He knew that his pig-headed boy had a temper and could be quite spontaneous with a bout a yelling when he thought he was right. It was obvious that he also knew when to curb his usual antics. His boy had grown up.

"I think I did a good job Masaki." he thought to himself.

"It is not a problem. There are matters that we need to discuss. I thought it would be appropriate to have these conversations here at the manor. That way we can have more privacy." Byakuya responded after the shock wore off.

"I agree, some of the things that you are going to be told tonight does not need to leave this room yet." Isshin added.

"Why is there so much secrecy? Is it really that big of a deal that Rukia and I are together?" Ichigo inquired.

"There are things that must be taken care of. There are certain steps that are required whenever two of noble blood begin a relationship. It is not something that can be done on a whim there are standards and expectations. Especially in the case of you two." Byakuya answered searching to see if Ichigo and Rukia had picked up on what he said.

"Wait so are you saying that you do not have a problem with us being in a relationship Nisama?" Rukia asked with hope shining brightly in her eyes.

Ichigo had a hopeful look too but he couldn't help but think that there was a detail he was missing.

"Yes Rukia that is what I am saying. I have weighed many things throughout the day today. Although Ichigo and I have had are differences in the past from the very start he has always looked after you and had your best interests in his mind. I reflected on what you said earlier today and I could see the passion in your face when you talked of Ichigo. In the end imoutosan your happiness was the deciding factor. I have not seen such life in your eyes in a long time. I can see the love that you share for each other and yes I approve of this relationship."

Under the table Rukia grabbed for Ichigo's hand and squeezed it lovingly. She couldn't contain her happiness. Looking at Ichigo she noticed his eyes shoot open.

"WAIT A Minute! You said two of noble blood not one!" Ichigo blurted out.

Byakuya close his eyes and sighed the boy really was slow.

"Yes he did my son because both of you are of noble blood." Isshin answered

"Dad what are you talking about? I am from the human world."

"You are correct. However I am not."

Rukia could feel a chill run down her entire spine. She had seen it. They way he looked, the way he talked, they were so similar to him. She could almost feel what Isshin was about to say before he did.

"Ichigo, I didn't just leave my position as Captain when I left the Soul Society. I left my position as the head of a noble house and gave that responsibility to my nephew. My given name is Isshin Shiba and I was the head of the Shiba Clan for years until I gave it to Kaien."

Lighting struck Rukia's heart. Nephew? That would mean that Ichigo was Kaien's cousin. She noticed that both Byakuya and Isshin was looking at her intently. What did they expect her to do? Perhaps they didn't know that she had made peace with Kukaku and Ganju long ago. Sure she would talk to Ichigo about everything later but it was not something she would lose her mind over.

"Dad why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Ichigo was completely confused.

"There was never any reason too. Before you became a soul reaper I figured that it would never be something that would come up. Even after I knew that your powers had emerged I knew that our families history and your part in it had been deemed classified after I left. The subject should have never came up until you died of natural causes. When I first met my third daughter." he paused to smile at Rukia "I had a feeling that sometime in the future you heritage would come into play. Especially after I found out she was Byakuya's sister. He always a strict follower of tradition. Even when he was young and hot headed. Ain't the right Bya."

Byakuya looked at Isshin and rolled his eyes. The two had been friends for a long time and he still could not stand his nickname from the man. The only thing that irritated more than that was his nickname from that damn demon cat.

"It is true. Tradition has to be upheld. Kurosaki you are the heir to head the noble house of Shiba. Rukia you are the Kuchiki princess. Your union would join our two houses forever. This is not just a mere relationship. The main reason I wanted you both here is to ascertain your seriousness in this relationship. This cannot be something that is not serious. I have to know that a union marked by a soul bonding is in the future. That is the only way I can give you my full endorsement. I have thought about what Rukia said and I know your courtship rituals are different where you come from Ichigo. I will allow the two of you to "date" as it is called. However, I must have a clear certainty from the both of you that this relationship is going to proceed to marriage. I cannot allow things to go on for years. How does a courtship time of two years before official engagement sound?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other questions in both of their eyes.

"What do you think? I know that I love you and want you to be my side forever. Two years seems like a reasonable time to work this whole relationship thing out don't you think?" Ichigo asked

"I agree. I know how I feel and I know I want to be by your side. This is my first relationship so I want to take it slow. I made a promise to myself that if you chose to come to Soul Society that I would never let you out of my sight again so I guess it's reasonable to assume that I would marry you some do you idiot. Don't think this counts as a proposal though I want you to do that right."

"Don't be silly midget do you think I would mess something like that up?"

"You better not or I might say no." Rukia said smiling

"Ahem..." Byakuya interrupted "...am I to assume that these terms are satisfactory."

They both looked at him and nodded.

"Good. Now we have to talk of Rukia's purity."

Ichigo's face went white. He didn't think such a personal subject would be brought up. He gulped looking at his soon to be brother-in-law. Byakuya's eyes turned steel before he continued.

"I expect my sister to have her purity when she walks down the aisle Kurosaki. Anything else will end badly for you. Do I make myself clear?"

As if to emphasize his words a few wisps of cherry blossoms swirled around Ichigo's head. It had been a long time since Ichigo had seen killing intent in Byakuya's eyes. He saw it now. As a brother himself he understood and knew that he meant what he said.

"Yes sir. On my honor she will have her purity when she walks down the aisle." Ichigo responded realizing the next two years were going to be very hard. But very worth it as well.

"Dad what am I going to have to do about this head of the Shiba clan thing?"

"I will have to go talk to Kukaku before any of that starts. With you being my son there are only a few things that need to be done. You will have to be officially inducted into the clan since you have never been here before. Other than that and maybe an elder or two having an issue that I can take care of. The process should be painless."

Ichigo thought about the things he had just learned. He was excited that Byakuya had giving his okay and couldn't wait to talk to Rukia about it. He knew that she would want to talk to him about his lineage. Kaein Shiba was a very important person in her life, he knew this. He was sure that she would want to express her feelings about the subject but he would wait until she was ready.

The dinner had come to a close. The next hour or so was spent with Ichigo listening to both his father and Byakuya telling him what would be expected of him as a noble. And as a suitor to Rukia. By the end of everything Ichigo's head was spinning. Taking his leave Isshin gave Rukia a warm hug while welcoming her to the family officially this time. Ichigo and Rukia headed for their barracks. Rukia usually stayed at the Kuchiki manor even though she had accommodations in the fifth squad barracks. Tonight she wanted a chance to talk to Ichigo about everything that had happened, or at least what she was ready to talk about. Arriving in Ichigo's room they turned to one another.

"Well I guess we are official now. Do you think we should let people know?" Ichigo asked while scratching the back of his head.

"I think we should tell our close friends. With your Dad and Urahara involved I am sure the whole of the Sereitei will know very soon. Can we just enjoy it ourselves for now?" she asked with loving eyes.

Encircling her with his arms Ichigo tenderly kissed her.

"I going to marry you one day Rukia Kuchiki." he said after they parted.

"You better fool. I want to spent eternity with you. I have never been so happy. I want this to last forever."

"Don't worry about that I will not let anything ever get in our way. Rukia? Do you want to talk about the other stuff?"

"Not yet. I will but I am still processing everything. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I understand how much of a shock it must have been."

"Thank you Ichigo. Now come here and give me one more kiss. We have to be getting to bed. We have our first day tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled.

"I thought the Captain was supposed to give the orders?"

"You can give all the orders you want. As your girlfriend and lieutenant I have the right not to listen. Now go to bed _Captain_."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The next chapter is going to skip forward in time a little bit. I hope you liked this chapter I had a hard time writing it. I wanted everything to flow correctly.

Something major is coming in the next chapter be sure to check for updates I will try to have it posted by the middle of next week.

Til then have a good weekend.


	14. Chapter 13 - Memories

Hello again Eclipse fans!

I really think you guys will love this chapter I promised something big and delivered in spades.

Thank you for your continued support!

Disclaimer: Nick Nack Paddy whack Give a Dog a bone

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Memories

Ichigo woke up with a start. It was way to early. At least he was awake on time today and the midget wouldn't have to wake him up like usual. She had taken to being very creative in the ways she would wake him when he overslept. Which was almost everyday. Even after being here for year he could not understand why the hell the day had to start at the break of daylight. I mean he liked to sleep. The last year had flown by since the night of the dinner at Byakuya's house. Looking at the ceiling he thought of all the things that happened in the past year.

* * *

-One month after the Dinner

_ SPLASH! The bucket of icy cold water jerked him out of a amazing dream. Looking around he searched for the culprit someone was itching for a fight this morning. As he thought it was exactly who it he thought it was. Holding a now empty bucket Rukia stood over him with a rather amused look on her face._

"_WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY MIDGET! I WAS SLEEPING!"_

_He immediately regretted his choice of words as the bucket bounced off his head._

"_I WOULDN'T HAVE TO RESORT TO SUCH EXTREME MEASURES IF YOU EVER WAS AWAKE ON TIME IDIOT!"_

_Rukia had been trying to get him up on time all month and was absolutely fed up with his laziness in the morning. This morning she had come in to his room to find him asleep, again and something snapped inside of her. Turning around and storming pass Isamu who had a extremely confused look on his face she grabbed a bucket and filled it at the hydrant. Using her reiatsu to chill it to almost freezing she made her way back to her idiot boyfriend and acted knowing that he wouldn't do anything but make a fuss. Plus she got to irritate him first thing in the morning which in her book was a point for her._

"_You are already an hour late Ichigo, get your ass up and get ready fool we have things to do today."_

"_Okay Okay I'm up. I guess I don't need a shower so just let me get dressed."_

_Smirking and turning on her heels she left his room. Stopping to tell a still confused Isamu to get their Captain some clean linens for his room._

"_Damn crazy midgets." Ichigo thought to himself before starting to get ready._

Coming out of his thoughts Ichigo looked at his clock. Knowing that she would be there soon he rose to get ready. So much had been accomplished for Squad Five in the last year. After taking over Ichigo and Rukia had started an intense training regiment for the squad. There was a lot of work to get done. Something inside soul told him that there was danger coming. He had no idea where this feeling was coming from he just knew it in the very depths of his being. He had to get his squad ready for anything. The squad had been quite receptive to the intense training regiment. They were progressing along at a very good rate in another year or two they would be able to give the eleventh squad a run for their money in terms of fighting ability. Ichigo's face paled when he thought of the eleventh squad. Memories of an incident a few months ago rushed to the surface as he prepared to shower and get prepared for the day.

* * *

-Six months after the dinner

_ Kenpachi Zariki sat at his desk utterly bored. It had been far to long since he had had a good fight. Smiling he decided that today was a good day to pick a fight and he knew just who to pick a fight with. Looking over to his child-like lieutenant he motioned that they were leaving._

"_Where are we going Kenny?" Yachiru asked_

"_Ichigo has had long enough. I am bored and I am going to get him to fight with me today. I don't care what excuse he makes. It's happening."_

"_Yay! Itchy and Kenny are going to have fun!" _

_Both of them vanished heading towards the fifth squad's barracks._

_Ichigo's desk groaned at the weight of the paperwork on it. Looking over he could just make out the top of Rukia's head she was intently filling out forms as well._

"_Can we go do something? I am so damn bored Rukia." Ichigo whined._

"_Paperwork is part of the job fool. You can't just skirt your responsibilities because you are bored." Rukia responded irritated did he think she enjoyed all this damn paperwork._

_Both of them froze as a immense spiritual pressure landed in the area of their training grounds._

_Recognizing who it was Ichigo smiled. Finally something to do. Rukia groaned as he made for the door. This was bound to happen everybody knew it was only a matter of time._

"_Well I guess I will go with you. I don't want to miss this. Besides I want to be there in case you do anything stupid like get yourself killed."_

"_Like that's going to happen. Get Isamu to gather the squad at the training grounds. I want them to see this, there is no reason we can''t use this as an opportunity to get some training in."_

_Smiling and nodding her head she vanished heading for where she felt Isamu's reiatsu. _

_ Walking towards the training grounds Ichigo saw Kenpachi standing there in the middle of the arena. His sword leisurely slung over his shoulder the older warrior smiled as Ichigo approached._

"_Ichigo! It has been long enough! You have been a Captain now for over six months and I still haven't had a chance to fight you. I want to see how strong you have become!" _

_Yachiru peaked over Kenpachi's shoulder and waved with a big smile._

"_Hello Itchy! Are you and Kenny going to have some fun today. Kenny is terribly bored."_

_Smiling Ichigo nodded._

"_Yes I guess we are." Looking to Kenpachi Ichigo continued._

"_There are going to be some rules. One, give me an hour to gather my squad. I want them to be here to see this. It will good training for them. Two, this cannot happen everyday. I will fight you ever now and then but only when I have time. Three, this will not be to the death only to when one of us is incapacitated. If you agree to these terms we can spar."_

_Kenpachi groaned inwardly, he really was looking forward to a good fight to the death. However, he would take what he could get. Ichigo was one of the few people ever to have beaten him after all._

"_Very well. I guess that will be fine. I have one rule as well though, if you do not fight me with your full power I will kill you, understand? I don't want you to hold back like you did when you fought Toshiro."_

_Smiling Ichigo nodded his head._

"_You noticed that did you?"_

"_Of course, I expect you to come at me with everything you got and will except nothing else."_

"_Very well then, I will see you here in a hour?"_

"_Looking forward to it."_

_Kenpachi vanished with a smile as Ichigo turned to go prepare for the upcoming battle._

_The hour went by quicker than expected. As Ichigo walked towards his training grounds he heard a roar of noise way to loud to just be his squad. Walking through the gates he was struck dumbfounded. The place was completely packed. _

"_All I did was tell Isamu."_

_Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia standing behind him with a amused look on her face._

"_How did all these people find out?"_

_Looking at the crowd he saw members of all the different squads in the bleachers around the training grounds. He looked at Rukia who still had an amused look on her face._

"_You told that bastard Renji didn't you." Ichigo searched her eyes._

"_Of course she told me Strawberry and I told everybody else. Do you have any idea how much we have been looking forward to this?" Renji had appeared behind him._

"_What do you mean Renji? It's just a fight."_

"_Are you kidding me Ichigo? I would usually never say this, but you and Kenpachi are possibly two of the strongest fighters we have. With the exception of the Captain Commander of course. Is it really shocking that everybody would want to see this fight?"_

_Looking at the crowd Ichigo saw several white haori's gathered in one spot. Apparently this fight was enough to get several Captain's to come and watch as well. He could just make out Toshiro, Ukitake, Shunsei talking with Unohana. Looking around he also saw Byakuya talking with the old man. Indeed this had become a very big affair. Looking to the center of the ring he saw Kenpachi smiling as he waited for Ichigo._

"_Alright guys I guess you two should find a seat. This should be a show. I have something new to show everyone today."_

_Rukia and Renji's eyes widened at this. What kind of trick did Ichigo have up his sleeve? They both watched as their friend strode confidently toward the beserker swordsman._

"_About time Ichigo. I was beginning to think you wimped out on me."_

"_As if that would ever happen."_

_Ichigo smiled as he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back._

"_Are we ready to do this guys."_

"_**Our powers are completely in sync now Ichigo. There is no need to worry. We will be ready." Zangetsu responded to Ichigo's question.**_

"_**Are you finally going to let me out?" Hichigo had been incredibly bored lately and had used every opportunity to annoy the hell out of Ichigo.**_

"_Yes I think today ill be the day to show our new strength." Ichigo responded_

"_**At Last!"**_

"_I suppose I should start this out right huh? No use in fighting you with Shikai"_

_Ichigo thrust his sword his forward._

"_Bankai"_

_Everyone present felt the crushing wave of spiritual pressure crash down on the arena. Ichigo's power was overwhelming. The hurricane of reiatsu coming from him swirled around the entire arena until it become a vortex of power reaching to the sky with Ichigo in the middle of it. Once the reishi smoke cleared Ichigo stood in with a smile on his face. _

"_Tensa Zangetsu." he spoke with his voice harmonized with Hichigo and Zangetsu's._

_Deep yellow eyes stared at Kenpachi he could feel the waves of pressure flowing from the young Captain, he smiled the boy had gotten much stronger._

"_HAHAHAHAHA! This might just be more fun than I thought! Your spiritual pressure is amazing! And its still increasing!"_

"_You haven't seen nothing yet. Come at me Kenpachi."_

_The two warriors shot across the arena blades drawn. When they collide there was an explosion of force that knocked many of the spectators off their feet._

"_HA HA HA HA YOU HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER!"_

_They both vanished and their swords collisions could be seen across the battlefield. They were moving so fast that only Captain and Vice Captain class shinigami could see the entire battle. After a few moments both of them landed back in the center of the action. Raising his sword Ichigo prepared to release a new attack that Zangetsu had recently taught him. Black reiatsu coursed along his blade as he swung it down._

"_Getsuga!"_

_At the first command what seemed like a normal Getsuga Tenshou was released from his blade._

_Smiling Ichigo finished his new command_

"_Torio Setsudan !"_

_Seconds before impact Ichigo's attack split into three parts and circled the arena. Like black sickles full of killing intent._

"_Tensho!"_

_The last of the command spoken all three sickles of energy shot at Kenpachi from different directions. Smiling the beserker knew he had no choice but to take the attack there was no time for defense. All three hit him at once and a whirlwind of dust was kicked up. A deep laughter was heard from the center of the storm._

"_AT LAST! I CAN GO ALL OUT WITH SOMEONE!"_

_A black eye patch was thrown from the dust followed by an explosion of yellow reiatsu. Kenpachi had taken off his restraints. He was full on beserker mode now. He couldn't have hoped for a better time. His yellow reiatsu blew away the remaining dust in the air. The shinigmaiof squad eleven gasped when they saw the damage he had taken. His shikasho was ripped to shreds. His left arm hung limply to his side as he had used it to block the blunt of Ichigo's attack at the last minute. It was black as midnight and bleeding profusely. The one man in the universe that would be wearing a smile at such grievous wounds was standing before Ichigo._

"_Is that all you got kid? I want to see what you can do with that mask of yours."_

_Grinning Ichigo drew his hand up to his forehead._

"_You asked for it. Watch closely Kenpachi. I will finish this in an instant."_

_Swiping his hand across his face his hollow mask appeared. At that instant two things happened. Ichigo's spiritual pressure, that was making it hard for even Captains to withstand its power without being forced to bow before it, completely and utterly vanished. There was not one speck of reiatsu coming from him. Secondly, Ichigo's mask had gone through a major change during the process of syncing with Hichigo it had become absolutely terrifying to behold. _

_Two large horns erupted from the forehead of what could only be described as a demonic skull. Bright red lines dripped from the bottom of the eye sockets as if his eyes where bleeding. A mass of orange hair erupted from the back of the mask and extended down to square of his back. Even Kenpachi who feared nothing had to falter seeing the demon before him. _

_ The Captain Commander watched intently at last he was able to judge the boy's true power. Even though he was still holding back it was simply astonishing. He was sure that out of all of his Captain's he was the only one that could even perceive Ichigo's power after the transformation. At this point Ichigo made Aizen look like a baby in swaddling clothes. It was as he thought. He would have to train the boy himself. His power seemed endless with the proper training he might one day be able to go toe to toe with the Commander himself._

"_Get ready Kenpachi. I'm Coming." if Ichigo's appearance wasn't terrifying enough his voice could melt the heart of the strongest warrior._

_It happened in a blink of an eye. One second Ichigo was in front of Kenpachi the next he was everywhere._

"_Gran rey Cero."_

_At least a hundred Ichigo clones brought their hands up at the same time. A immense beam of solid black power shot out of every outstretched hand and hurtled toward Kenpachi. If it was any other man the attack would have been a death sentence. When they impacted him the entire arena went black. As the energy withdrew one warrior stood above the other with a smile on his now mask-less face._

"_What do you think?"_

_A bloody barely conscience Kenpachi grinned up at his rival._

"_NOW THAT WAS FUN!" the words barely escaped his mouth before he passed out. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. They had never before seen such a display of power. A roar rose above the rest of the crowd fifth squad was going nuts. They knew that their Captain was strong, he was a war hero after all, they just didn't realize how strong._

_As Unohana and Kiyone rushed to Kenpachi's side Ichigo was met by his friends and squadmates._

"_You held back in our fight Kurosaki. I expect another duel soon."_

_Ichigo turned to see Toshiro standing next to him._

"_Toshiro...well...I" he stammered while scratching the back of his head._

"_It's okay, after seeing this duel it makes me only want to train to get even stronger. You need a sparring partner?" Toshiro had been shocked at the pure raw power that Ichigo had shown during the match. He knew that if Ichigo had used that same power when they had dueled he would have lost without maintaining his honor. He now knew what his friend had done during their match. He was not mad at all._

"_Really? Yeah that would be great Toshiro. It would be nice to be able to spar with someone on a regular basis. I am being suffocated by the paperwork." _

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya, and yes I understand. At least your lieutenant helps."_

"_I am sure Lieutenant Matsumoto helps you out Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia had appeared beside him and slipped her hand into his. It seemed that everybody had known that the only possible outcome too Ichigo and Rukia's relationship was that they eventually would discover their feelings for each other. When they had told their closest friends that they were officially together they were met with blank stares and laughter. There was one common response to their news "Its about damn time". It was common knowledge by this point. While neither of them liked overly public displays of affection small gestures like what Rukia had just done were becoming more and more commonplace. Their squad had been overjoyed when they heard the news. Not only were their top two members hero's from the war, they were also the most talked about couple in the Seireitei._

"_I guess she does a little, but she doesn't know the meaning of work."_

"_That's not fair Captain." His buxom vice-captain had appeared by his side._

"_It's just so boring filling out all those forms."_

_They all laughed as Renji approached._

"_Damn Ichigo I didn't know you had gotten that damn strong! I couldn't even feel your reiatsu after you put that damn mask on."_

"_Ichigo I was meaning to ask you about that. Could you have gone farther?" Rukia asked quickly._

_Looking at his friends Ichigo absently scratched his head._

"_I think so. Let me ask real quick." he closed his eyes momentarily_

"_The old man and the bastard said that we were at about 75% percent in that fight. I will get stronger the more I use all of our powers together. That was the first time I have called Hichigo out since I came here."_

_He was met with completely vacant expressions. It was unbelievable. It was like Ichigo drew his power from a well the depth of the ocean itself._

* * *

"ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU!"

Snapped out of his reflections Ichigo looked at his clock. He was twenty minutes late. Damn. He had completely lost track of time. She was coming and she didn't sound happy. This was going to be painful. Looking up he saw He a very scary raven haired girlfriend in front of him. With a death glare locked on him.

"Even when you wake up in time you are late you IDIOT!"

Punch to the stomach.

"You are a Captain you have to learn responsibility!"

Kick to the face.

"How many times are we going to have to talk about this!"

Kick to the shin.

"Look Rukia I am sorry. At least I woke up on time right? That's something"

Rukia knew there was only one way to fix this. She hadn't wanted to resort to this but it seems she had no choice. She grabbed him and kissed him very passionately. He was taken aback from the force of it. After she pulled away she smiled deviously.

"That was the last one of those you get until you can come to work on time for a full week."

Smiling she turned and walked out of the room while he stuttered and stammered. Possibly one of the most powerful shinigami in existence had just been outdone by his girlfriend.

* * *

How did you like it!

Ichigo's new hollow look! A fight with Kenpachi! A new ability!

Getsuga Torio Setsudan Tesho- I do not speak Japenese however I translate this as " Heaven cutting moon fang trio"

The next Chapter we will be back in the living world and the enemy will make their first appearance!

Keep Reading guys! This is about to get really good!


	15. Chapter 14 - A New Mission

Hey Guys its the Weekend so that means update time. Those of you that have been here since the beginning I am not going to be able to update as much as I used to the Chapters are going to get a little more complex. I am shooting for weekend updates from now on.

That being said I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews I am at 70! I thank each and every one of you!

DISCLAIMER: COME ON KUBO! TO MANY DANG FILLER CHAPTERS I WANT TO SEE ICHIGO KICKING ASS AND RUKIA TELLING HIM HOW SHE FEELS!

* * *

_Chapter 14_

A new Mission

The alarm went off and was as annoying today as it had been for the last four days. Ichigo had never liked to get up early. As a matter of fact in the last year he could count the days that he had been to work on time on his fingers. That was of course until his girlfriend had completely cut him off from the little amount of physical attention he was able to get from her. It wasn't like they weren't curious about other things. It was just that he didn't want to give Byakuya any reason what so ever to bring Senbonzakura out to play. It was true that at his current level he was pretty sure he could outrun the Captain's razor sharp flower petals. That didn't mean by no way that he wanted to test that theory out. Byakuya had a keen intellect and he knew that every since his fight with Kenpachi the man had probably been training to be able to counter Ichigo's new power. He was not one to be at a disadvantage during a battle. His girlfriend's big brother, one of the most powerful Captains in the Gotei had told him that she was to remain unspoiled until after the wedding. He wasn't taking any chances.

The day after Rukia had threatened her affection to him he of course had forgot about it and was late to work. When he went in for a good morning kiss he was met with a round house to the face instead. Bewildered by her actions for a second he winced when he remembered her threat.

"I thought you were kidding!" he whined

"Not at all, you are cut off from my kisses until you are here ON TIME for one week straight. Maybe next time I won't have to go to these extreme measures mister" Rukia was loving this. She would be able to watch him squirm for a full week. Oh he would do it, of that she had no doubt, the question was how badly should she torture him. Smiling when an idea came to her mind she decided to be just a little naughty. Laughing inwardly at his protruding scowl she slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Rukia what are-?" Ichigo stopped when he felt her lips on his neck.

Pulling away from her little fun she looked deep into his amber eyes with a so very devious look on her face.

"Did that feel good?"

Good? Ichigo didn't think the word was enough to describe the lightning that had flashed through his body at her lips touch.

"Wha...what? Yeah that felt amazing. What was that for?" Ichigo stammered.

Pulling her body closer to his she ran her hand slowly down his back she could see his eyes rolling back from pleasure. Putting her mouth close to his ear she whispered in the sexiest voice she could muster. She was new at this after all.

"Do you want to feel more?" Grabbing his hand she placed it on her butt and he immediately started to squeeze.

"Yes I do...Rukia I..."

Taking this as her cue she quickly pulled away and started to walk towards their office door. Smiling back at him she saw that he had the expression of someone just ran over by a train.

"I guess you should get to work on time then HUH?"

Staring back at her with the largest scowl she had ever saw she could swear she saw daggers coming from his eyes. He still couldn't form words from being so tongue tied. This was going to be a very fun week.

"But...you...why...RUKIA! Stop laughing that wasn't funny!"

Just as she was going to tell him just how funny it was a hell butterfly flew in and landed on his finger. She watched as he listened to the message.

"What's up?"

"We're on. The Captain Commander has called a meeting for Captains and Vice-Captains in fifteen minutes. Let's go Rukia. Isamu!"

Hearing his name their third seat rushed into the room.

"Yes sir Captain Kurosaki!"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Ichigo?"

Smiling Isamu replied the same as he always did. He truly liked his Captain as did all the men.

"At least one more time Captain Kurosaki sir!"

Shaking his head Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia and I have been called to a meeting by the Commander. Hear take these morning announcements and mission assignments and hand them out. I am leaving the squad in your hands until we return."

After handing the reports to Isamu he and Rukia vanished. They both knew Isamu took his duties very seriously. There was no need to stick around and explain things he would see that everything would get done accordingly.

* * *

The Captains meeting had already started but they were waiting for a certain orange haired Captain and his raven haired lieutenant to arrive. The assembled captains all turned to a commotion outside the doors.

"I don't know how you wind up late to everything idiot! I mean we left as soon as we got the message!"

"It wasn't my fault Rukia! I made a wrong turn!"

"How did you make a wrong turn we come here all the time!"

"I was just distracted midget get off my back! Stop! That hurts Rukia! Ouch!"

The doors opened and a very irritated Kuchiki princess strode in confidently with a smug smile. Looking behind her several Captains chuckled when they saw Ichigo sprawled out on the floor. When he finally got up and walked in there was a grin on nearly every face looking at him as he took his place in line. One particular set of gray eyes did not look amused at all.

The Captain Commander couldn't help but be amused at their antics. Truly one of his most powerful trump cards had met his match. Ah to be young and in love.

"Captain Kurosaki glad you could join us. If you are ready we can start this meeting now."

Ichigo bowed his head in apology.

"Forgive me Sir."

"Ichigo it looks like Rukia is still whipping you into shape. I am glad to see my former lieutenant is doing her job well." Jushiro smiled

"Beating him into shape is more like it." Shinji added

A loud resounding crack sounded the beginning of the meeting.

"I have called this meeting because research and development has reported some very strange occurrences around the area of Karakura town. These reports are very disconcerting and may warrant investigation. Captain Kurotsuchi step forward and report on what you have found."

The mad scientist of squad 12 stepped forward. He was wearing his usual flamboyant attire the man was more of a mystery then the squad he ran.

"Thank you Captain Commander. There have been several large hollows of at least Adjuchas level in the area of Karakura lately. This in itself is not entirely unusual. The area is charged with spiritual energy that will attract hollows of that level. Captain Kurosaki and his lieutenant can attest to this as they were both stationed to protect that town at one time."

He looked towards Ichigo and Rukia asking for their assessment of his conclusion. Ichigo stepped forward.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is correct during our time protecting the town it had been increasingly rare for a low level hollow to appear. Gillian and Adjuchas level hollows were more common after a time. I had thought that perhaps the higher level hollows had been taking out the lower level ones themselves. What do you think Rukia?"

Stepping forward her brow was creased in thought.

"I have to agree. In the beginning low level hollows were commonplace. The longer I stayed there they became more rare. I had thought it was because of Ichigo to tell they truth. He never has really been able to curb the spiritual energy that flows from him. Even now that he has been working on it it still flows out like a river."

Standing silently Captain Kurotsuchi nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Yes. That was my first thought as well. Not only Captain Kurosaki but his father, Urahara, and Yourichi are all present in that town too. Not to mention that Quincy and the rest of Kurosaki's friends. It was believed that so many high level spiritual pressures were attracting the high level hollows to congregate in that town. However, with Kurosaki here in the Soul Society now and most of his friends in different towns pursuing their education the high level of spiritual pressure has greatly receded. The number of high-level hollows appearing in the town should have significantly decreased. It has not. It has increased. Even more alarming then that is that when we dispatch one our men to take out the hollows that appear when they arrive the hollow is nowhere to be found. As if someone or something is getting to them before we do. The only viable hypothesis that I can come with is that there is something or someone in that town with a very high reiatsu that we do not yet know about. This person or persons are responsible for the influx of hollow activity. At this time it is impossible to ascertain if they are on our side or not. They seem to be eliminating the high-level hollows as they appear so we can assume that they are knowledgeable in combat. However we cannot assume that they are doing us a service or just getting the hollows out of the way. I have communicated with Kisuke Urahara and he has noticed several spikes in unknown reiatsu during the times when these hollows appeared. Upon investigating he was unable to find a source of these reiatsu signatures. I believe that we need to dispatch a squad to investigate the source of these strange reiatsu signatures and ascertain if there is an unknown threat."

The Captains all took this information in. Shunsui Kyoraku spoke up first his stoic lieutenant standing next to him.

"Perhaps we should not send a full squad so much activity would surely increase the amount of hollow activity. I propose that we send a small team no more than five or six to observe and report. The team should be strong enough to defend themselves if the worse happens so at least one Captain should accompany the team."

"I volunteer!" All heads snapped to Ichigo who still had a habit of blurting out of turn.

"Please try and show some restraint Kurosaki" Byakuya shook his head as he reprimanded who was essentially his future brother in-law.

"I apologize for my outburst. I was just saying I volunteer to lead a team to Karakura. I have not been able to get back there since I came here and I know my sisters are probably missing me like crazy. It is high time I made a visit."

All of the Captains thought about this for a second before Jushiro spoke up.

"It is true that Ichigo probably has the best knowledge of the area. It seems like a perfectly logical decision to have him lead the team."

"It would be a strategic advantage to have such knowledge of the area if there is a threat." the usually quite Soi-Fon, Captain of Squad Two added.

Stepping forward the Toshiro added his thoughts.

"I agree that Captain Kurosaki would be the best choice to send. If we are sending a small team of five to six shinigami I think that they should be at least seated members. If there is an enemy we do not want the team to be overran and have Kurosaki facing whatever is out there alone until help could be sent. Even with his power I wouldn't want to send him out there against an unknown threat. We know that whatever is there is at least powerful enough to defeat an adjuchas. Which means that if there is more than one enemy it could get difficult even for Kurosaki. Not to mention the fact that he will have the restriction on him so he will not be as powerful as he could be."

Nodding their agreement the other Captains turned to the Commander searching for his thoughts. Having paid close attention to all of the opinions of the Captains that had spoke up he had already formed a plan in his head. This was going to be the first time that Kurosaki was to lead a mission in the living world since coming to the Soul Society. Ever the teacher he decided to make it a test for his young captain.

"Captain Kurosaki, you will assemble a team of six seated Shinigami to accompany you to the world of the living. Your task will be to take as much time as you need to discover the source of these strange reiatsu signatures. If you encounter opposition you are to do everything in your power to overcome it. At least one member of your team should be from the fourth squad so that you have medical assistance if you need it. Do you have any questions about your assignment."

Shaking his head and already ready to go Ichigo was truly excited that he would be able to see his family again soon.

"No sir I will gather the team and head for the senkaimon soon as everyone is ready."

"Very well, your team selection does not have to be only your squad members. I give you permission to take whoever you think would be the best assets to the mission."

Ichigo was glad that the commander made this point. He had already decided he wanted Renji to come along and didn't want to have to ask his soon to be brother in law permission to take his lieutenant to the living world for awhile. He still would of course to keep the peace between them but the worry of Byakuya saying no was now gone.

With a firm plan laid out the Captain Commander banged his staff against the ground signaling the end of the meeting. Captain Unohana approached Ichigo as the rest of the Captain's went about the various things they had to do.

"Captain Kurosaki do you have an idea of who would you would like to take with you out of my squad?" her sing-song voice belayed the fact that she was one of the oldest and most powerful Captains.

"Yes I have Captain Unohana, I only really know Hanataro Yamada he has helped me on several occasions. If I was to bring anyone with it would be him."

Smiling Captain Unohana nodded.

"Yes he is a very capable healer. I will return to my barracks and inform him to meet you at the senkaimon."

She turned to walk away but Ichigo called out to her.

"Captain Unohana, please remind him to bring his zanpakuto with him just in case. I know he misplaces it sometimes."

Laughing Unohana said she would.

Renji and Rukia met him at the door to the chamber.

"Who are we taking with us?" Renji asked

"Us? What makes you think I want to take you?" Ichigo retorted

"I am going you stupid Strawberry! Somebody has to be there to watch your ass if you wind up doing something stupid!" Renji yelled back

The two of them continued while Rukia sighed. She knew that Ichigo was probably going to ask Renji to come. The two of them would probably never admit it to each other but they were very close. She started to walk away as the two of them started to wrestle on the ground. She did not feel like stopping them right now she has to go pack for the living world. There was no question in her mind on whether or not she was going if Ichigo was going she was going that was all there was too it.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Shut up you damn pineapple head! Take that!"

The two of them did not notice who was watching them with growing irritation until it was too late. Razor sharp cherry blossoms descending on them instantly stopping the fight while gaining yelps of pain from both of them.

"Kurosaki, Abarai I believe that the two of you have other things that you could be doing right now. Shall I give you some encouragement?" Byakuya looked at the two of them with steel gray eyes and sent more blossoms their way. At this point both of them had gotten to their feet when they saw the blossoms coming their way the both turned and ran. Yelping occasionally as they bit into them. Neither saw the small smile spread on Byakuya's lips as they ran.

"I do not believe I will ever get tired of that." chuckling to himself Byakuya walked toward his barracks.

* * *

After a couple of hours preparation Ichigo and Rukia were heading towards the senkaimon to meet the others. They had laid out a training routine for Isamu to give the men. Neither had any fear of letting him take the reigns of the squad while they were gone. He had done it for a long time by himself after all. Ichigo had thought it would be hard to decide who to take with him but it wound up being much easier than he thought it would be. Approaching their destination they saw everybody had already arrived. Renji and Hantaro were talking about kido. As much as he tried Renji was absolutely abysmal with kido. He was probably asking for training. Ikkaku and Yumichika were both lounging near the gate. Ichigo deadpanned when he saw Toshiro and Ranking waiting as well.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Toshiro walked up to him motioning him away from the others. Ichigo followed a little perplexed.

"What's up Toshiro are you guys coming with us?"

"I was going to ask you if we could. Ichigo something about this just feels strange to me. I have had an incredible sense of foreboding ever since the Captain's meeting. I have talked with the Captain Commander and told him what I have been feeling. He said that if you agree I could come along as well. I just feel like you need another Captain with you."

Ichigo thought about it and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you feeling?"

Blue eyes looked up at him.

"Dread. I have a feeling that you are going to need my help. Something is coming Ichigo."

Ichigo studied his friends eyes and decided to tell him something he had not even told Rukia yet.

"I do too Toshiro. I have had a feeling for a while now that something is not right. I can't put my finger on it and it may be my imagination, but for the longest time I have felt like I have been watched."

Toshiro's eyes widened at this he let Ichigo finish before asked any questions.

"I do not know what it is man. I have felt it for awhile now I haven't even told Rukia about it. I thought it was nothing until the meeting. When that crazy guy from squad 12 was talking the sense that something very bad was coming was almost overwhelming. I am glad you are coming man. I think we are going to need your sword."

Toshiro could not believe it. Ichigo had just exactly described the way he had been feeling for quite some time now Even before the meeting. He looked at his friend with slight worry in his eyes.

"We need to be on our toes on this one Ichigo."

"I agree. Let's gather the others and get moving. Some of you can stay with me at my house. I am sure Chad, Inoue and Ishida will able to help out as well. Not to mention Hat and Clogs."

The two of them walked towards the senkaimon where everyone is waiting. They all looked to Ichigo when he stepped forward.

"Alright guys I am sure all of you know what are mission is. We need to find the source of these mysterious reiatsu signatures. I want each and every one of you to stay on your toes and pay attention to everything. I have a feeling we are going to meet something out there. We need to be ready. Does anybody have any questions?"

Looking around he saw the resolve in the faces around him.

"Okay then let's go."

* * *

Okay I know I said that the bad guys would make an appearance in this chapter but i had to figure out a way for Ichigo to meet up with them. What better than a meeting in Karakura town? Lots of things are coming. Keep reading.

I have almost figured out what I want to do with all 10 of the bad guys. I just need a couple more ideas from you guys. Once again I will credit everyone whose ideas I use.


	16. Chapter 15 - A visitor in the Night

Hello there!

I am sorry I didn't get the update up this weekend as planned it was a holiday after all...lol

I really think you guys are going to like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The first of the baddies will be reveled!

Thank you Benjaka for the name of the zanpakuto!

* * *

Chapter 15

A Visitor in the Night

Karin Kurosaki awoke with a start. She had been having the most amazing dream, she had just scored the final goal in the world cup championship game. It was very odd that she had been jarred from her sleep as she is normally a very heavy sleeper. Looking around her darkened room she found nothing out of the ordinary but she could not shake the feeling that something was just not right. Sitting up in her she turned to her nightstand and turned on the small lamp sitting on it. The light bathed the room in a warm glow that made her feel a little better until she saw it. Standing at the very edge of the light was a shadow that should not be there. She could just make out the faint outline of a woman. Never the one to back down from anything she straightened up in her bed and spoke.

"I know you are there...What do you want?"

The shadow shimmered for a second before the form of the woman came into focus. Stepping forward into the light Karin was able to get a good look at her midnight visitor.

She was a woman, a very beautiful woman. She seemed to be the type that took the utmost care in her appearance. Her hair was red as the deepest burning ember. It hung in loose curls down the right side of her chest. She was wearing a blood red dress that extended down until just after the knees. A white cropped jacket that shimmered in the light was worn on her upper torso. Karin sharply drew in her breath when she saw the zanpakuto hanging lazily on her hip. Who was this? Was she a friend of her brother's? The lady smiled her ruby red lips catching a glint of the light from the lamp.

"There is no need to worry my dear." her voice was as smooth as fine wine.

"You see it has been deemed that you and your sister know Ichigo Kurosaki better than anyone. It has been decided that if anyone knows his weakness it would be you."

Karin stiffened in her bed. This was getting bad. Feeling out she couldn't feel her Dad's presence which is probably why the former Captain wasn't already in her room.

"Now, Now don't be worried little one. I am not a monster and I will not hurt one of your age. I was chosen for this task because of my ability you see. My name is Illiana Djinn, I am known as "The Puppet master"

As she finished her introduction she started to slowly draw her zanpakuto. Karin could feel the sweat soaking through the back of her nightshirt. She was defenseless. How was this woman going to try to get her to talk about Ichigo. Standing up she assumed a fighting stance while pulling her soccer ball towards her with her foot. She did not know what the woman was about to do but she did know that she had one opportunity to escape. During the time that Ichigo had been away Urahara had been training her on how to control her reiatsu. Judging by the look of the woman she wouldn't be able to win in an all out fight with her. But, if she could muster enough spiritual energy she might just be able to distract her long enough to escape.

"I Have To Keep Her Talking." Karin thought to herself as she began to call forth her spiritual energy. She was by no way as powerful as her brother, however Urahara and her dad had told her that for her age she displayed and amazing amount of power.

"Just what do you want with my brother?" Karin asked playing for time

Smiling a devilish smile the intruder lowered her blade.

"My friends and I need him out of our way. His involvement could hamper our plans."

"So you think by attacking his sister you will be able to get him out of the way? Obviously you do not know my brother." Karin retorted.

At this the strange woman began to laugh.

"Ah dear one you misunderstand the situation. When I am done with you, you will have told me everything I want to know and will have no memory of ever having met me."

Stunned Karin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. In the distance she also felt something else. She still had to work on her reiatsu detection but she could never mistake the pressure she just felt coming towards them. She had met the boy a couple of years ago and they had struck up a friendship. He had a habit of popping in randomly just to hang out and talk or play some soccer with her. She had to suppress a smile when she felt who was with Toshiro. They would be here soon she just needed to kill a little more time.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the senkaimon and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was late and the moon was full under a almost cloudless sky.

"Well hello Ichigo! I have been expecting you!"

Ichigo looked around and saw Urahara standing with his Dad and Yourichi. The rest of the group began to emerge behind him from the senkaimon.

"I see you brought some friends with you. Am I to assume this has something to do with the weird reiatsu's that we have been picking up on?"

Ichigo was about to respond when he felt Karin's reiatsu skyrocketing. He stiffened and looked to his dad.

"Old man do you feel that?"

Isshin closed his eyes and felt out with his senses noticing Karin's significantly raised reiatsu. Her reiatsu screamed one thing only, danger. He felt out to see what was scaring her but was unable to identify the culprit. Something was there that was for sure, but he did not know what. Eyes snapping open he shared a look with his son.

"She is in danger Ichigo, I can feel another presence with her but I cannot tell what or who it is. It is almost like whatever it is it is hiding its spiritual pressure."

Toshiro stepped up behind him.

"Ichigo it seems that our intuition was correct. We have not been here for more than a minute and things are already starting to unfold. I advise that the three of us go to find out what in the world is going on. Leave the rest of the team here to start preparations."

Ichigo thought for a second and felt Rukia step up beside him. He looked into her eyes and could feel her conviction Yuzu and Karin had become like sisters to her. She cared for them as if they were her own, which they soon would be. She didn't even have to ask he knew what she would say.

"Okay midget you can come to."

"Fool..Don't be ridiculous like I wasn't coming already."

Smiling at his girlfriend Ichigo turned to Renji.

"Renji the four of us are going to see what is going on with Karin. Help Urahara get everyone into their gigai's. We will figure out living arrangements when we return."

"Captain I am coming with you." Rangiku stepped forward and addressed her captain.

"No, I want you to stay here and help lieutenant Abarai make arrangements for the men. I can only feel one presence with Kurosaki's sister right now. Between myself, Ichigo, his father and Rukia we should be more than equipped to handle whatever is there."

"Yes Captain, just be careful."

"Renji I am counting on you. Call Orihime and Chad they should be able to help you place everybody."

"Right." Renji nodded as they vanished.

"Just what the hell is going on?" he thought as he turned to get started.

* * *

Illiana Djinn was having a good time. It was amazing that the girl was able to sense her while she was enshrouded. Even more amazing was the fact upon revealing herself the girl had not acted even the slightest bit fazed. She could feel the spiritual pressure emanating from the girl. At this rate one day she would have power on par with her brother. It was useless of course. The girls power was nothing compared to hers soon her Tamashi To Bodi Nusumu would render this girl as nothing more than an open book to read.

Karin was ready. She felt that the others were just a few seconds away. Focusing all of her energy into her foot she kicked her ball at the intruder as hard as she could. Illiana was shocked as the ball charged with spiritual energy hit her square in the chest knocking her back. Taking this as her opportunity Karin bolted to the door. Running as fast as she could she had almost made it to the bottom of the stairs when she felt herself lifted off the ground.

"Did you really think you could outrun me child?"

Karin looked up she was being held under the arm of this woman. For the first time in a long time she felt a little scared. She knew help was only a breath away but she was not foolish a lot can happen in just a few breaths.

"Foolish girl this was going to be easy now you have made things difficult. Do you think that I cannot feel the reiatsu's that are heading this way? Now I will have to take you to my master and let him pull the information from you."

Vanishing Illiana reappeared on the roof of the Kurosaki residence only to be immediately surrounded. Smiling she tightened her grip on the Kurosaki girl. Looking around her she immediately noticed that two Captains were among the new arrivals. Just who were these guys and how did they get here so quickly. There was something about the taller of the two Captains. Something she should recognize. Looking him over her eyes froze when she finally got a good look at his hair. It was him. What the hell was he doing here?

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" she asked nonchalantly.

Ichigo stepped forward the rage in his eyes as apparent as the sun is bright.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 5 of the Gotei 13, just who are you and why the hell do you have my sister in your arm?"

Isshin looked over at his son. He was proud of the boy not only had he followed in his footsteps as a Captain but he had learned how to control a situation. Not too long ago seeing Karin in that woman's arms would have completely set Ichigo off. Now he was controlling his obvious anger and trying to get information.

"Ichigo Kurosaki huh? Am I supposed to be impressed Captain? And just who is this that you brought with you big boy?" she studied him up and down. Yes, he was young, but the power flowing from him was almost exhilarating. She licked her lips as she waited for his next move.

Rukia caught this and experienced her first real surge of jealousy. How dare this unknown woman look at her man like that. Calm and collected she stepped forward.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, vice-captain of squad 5, and if you look at my Captain like you just did again I will take pleasure in removing your eyes from your face."

Ichigo turned towards Rukia shocked at her statement as Isshin smiled proud of his third daughter.

"My, my, my aren't we the jealous type. Does your Captain know that you have feelings for him or are you just that jealous always huh?"

Illiana smiled as she watched a vein pop up on Rukia's forehead.

"I will have you know that my relationship with my Captain is none of your business."

Laughing slightly Illiana looked to the other two arrivals.

"And who are you?"

Toshiro stepped forward noticeably irritated. He did not like the way this was going. He definitely did not like the fact that Karin was still under this woman's arm. Ichigo did not know but he and his sister had become quite close over the last few years. He counted her as one of his closest friends.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, you have not yet told us of your intent here. Why do you have Kurosaki's sister?"

"All in good time."

Looking towards the last new arrival Isshin spoke the rage apparent in his voice.

"I am Isshin Kurosaki, former Captain of Squad 10 and you will release my daughter if you want to continue this conversation."

Looking around Illiana searched for her options. She was strong yes, but she stood no chance against three captain level shinigami and a vice-captain. It would be suicide to try to attack them. But maybe...Smiling she drew her blade.

"I see such big threats from everyone. Is this girl really that important to you? I am Illiana Djinn, I am the puppet master. You think that I am alone but you are wrong. Steal their souls Tanashi To Bodi Nusumu."

All four shinigami jumped back as she called out her shikai. Her blade change form into a large fan with metal shafts running up where the fins should be. Each shaft was topped with a foot long double-sided blade. A deep red reiatsu crackled around the fan. Looking at them with a smile she slashed the fan through the air and a large red beam exploded from it and cut a swath across the sky.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo roared

"Just evening the odds."

They all watched as a giant gargantua started to open and hollows began to pour out.

"Come to me my pets."

The quartet turned towards the oncoming ocean of hollows and drew their blades at the same time.

"What do you mean your pets? Do you control these hollows? You have just released your blade so you have at least had some shinigami training. Just who the hell are you?" Toshiro yelled as he prepared himself for the coming onslaught.

"Oh yes. I control each and every one of these hollows and more. My zanpakuto Tanashi To Bodi Nusumu, has the ability to completely control anything that I cut with it. That includes you Captain."

Toshiro's eyes widened at this. He had never before heard of a zanpakuto with that ability before. To think to be able to control a captain just by cutting them. This enemy was more powerful than she was letting on. Why did she know so much about the workings of zanpakuto's. Why did she seem so unthreatened by the presence of three captain class shinigami. Could it be...

"You are a shinigami! The only explanation of you having such a knowledge of your zanpakuto is that you are or was once a shinigami!"

Smiling devilishly the woman started to laugh.

"Of course I am a shinigami. Very astute Captain I see your reputation of having a quick mind was not false. Do not worry with that now you have other problems."

Toshiro turned to see several large Gillian almost upon them.

"Ichigo! Take care of that woman! We will take care of these lowly hollows." Isshin yelled at his son. Turning to look at her Ichigo puled Zangetsu from his back and pointed it at her.

"You will release my sister...or you will die."

Laughing Illiana turned to Ichigo.

"You talk as if you have the upper hand Kurosaki. This mission was just to gather information, you and your friends have made it more than that. I have no intention of releasing your sister until I have what I want from her."

Ichigo thrust his blade forward and hissed,

"Then you leave me no choice, Bankai"

Ichigo felt the others move away toward the oncoming army of hollows as he stepped out of the cloud of his reiatsu.

"Tensa Zangetsu, Now woman it is just you and me. You are going to make this to easy for me if you plan to fight with Karin in your arms."

"You are correct for once young Kurosaki."

Placing Karin on the roof of the house Illiana thrust her hand forward.

"Bakudo number 9 Geki"

A red light enshrouded Karin completely pinning her to the roof of the house.

"ICHIGO I CAN"T MOVE!"

"What did you to my sister you bitch!"

"Now, now no need for that kind of language. I have bound your sister. It is completely harmless, but it allows us to have a little fun without her interfering."

"You will die this day for touching my sister."

"My, My aren't we sure of ourselves?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! lol I thought I would end this one just before the fight. There is a lot that is going to begin to unfold I am so excited to see what winds up happening!

Thank you so much for your continued support guys and gals!

Currently I still need a few names for both male/female enemies and a couple more zanpakuto names you guys have been helping so much with this. I wish I was better at names.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Puppet Master

Hello guys! Sorry for the late update but I knew you guys wanted an interesting fight!

I pulled out the stops on this one I really enjoy what happened here i hope you guys do too!

I have almost reached 100 reviews! I appreciate everyone of you guys that have favorited or followed my story I will continue to strive to keep you guys coming back for more.

* * *

_Chapter 16_

The Puppet Master

Tensa Zangetsu's black blade shimmered in the moonlight. The blade was almost as famous as the orange haired Captain that held it. Illiana Djinn could feel the anticipation of battle starting to work its way down her spine. This was supposed to be an information gathering mission. There was never supposed to be any altercation of any kind. Licking her ruby red lips she fully extended her fan-like zanpakuto. As with all shinigami her zanpakuto played to her strengths in order to give her an advantage in battle. This being said her ability encompassed her mastery of kido. The fan itself was useful in blocking attacks and it had the ability to absorb energy based attacks and throw them back at the wielder. The main disadvantage to this is that it left her open to more physical based attacks. As she stared into the eyes of the irate Captain in front of her she could tell by his stance that swordplay was second nature to this man. After all what should she expect from the man who defeated Aizen himself.

"Are you just going to stand there looking at me or are we going to get this started?" Ichigo asked as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Actually I was just thinking about the way you hold you sword. You grip it like you expect an attack at any moment. Do I make you that nervous Ichigo Kurosaki? You can tell the truth your little vice-captain isn't here to take up for you." Illiana smiled as she watched the irritation spread on Ichigo's face.

"You leave Rukia out of this. This is between me and you. I did not come here to stand and talk with you. You have threatened my sister that makes you on the top of the list of people that I am going to mop the floor with today."

"HAHAHAHAHA so very arrogant. Do you think that I am scared just because your brought your little Bankai out to play? Hmmmmmm?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at this. Toshiro had said that this woman was definitely a former shinigami. She would know the power that is behind a Bankai, then why would she not even flinch? Unless...Realization hit Ichigo and he jumped back to a safer distance to gauge his opponents next move.

"At last you realize. Of course I am not going to attack you with a mere Shikai whilst you are in your Bankai state. I will just have to call out my Bankai and even the odds." smiling her devilish smile Illiana raised her fan to eye level.

"Bankai."

Ichigo watched as an explosion of deep red reiatsu permeated the entire area. Being a veteran of many battles already Ichigo knew that the best course of action right now is to wait and see what form Illiana's Bankai would take. As the reiatsu faded Ichigo was shocked by what he saw.

Mirrors. Countless mirrors had appeared on the battlefield. There were mirrors of all different shapes and sizes. They completely encircled both Ichigo and Illiana. Illiana"s blood red dress had been exchanged for one that was black as midnight. In her hands she held a large double bladed scythe. The weapon was unlike anything that Ichigo had ever seen before. The handle itself was at least four feet long with each end having its own blade going in opposite directions of each other. One blade was blood red, while the other was midnight black.

Smiling as she took in Ichigo's wide eyed stare she called the name of her Bankai,

"Unmei no Kagani, the mirrors of fate. Come Ichigo, gaze into my mirrors and realize your despair."

Ichigo was getting tired of the arrogant attitude of the woman in front of him.

"I will show you despair. I will show you what it is like to have no hope of winning. You will regret touching my sister."

Raising his arm Ichigo prepared his signature move. Only a few feet away Illiana still had not moved, in fact the smile was still on her face. Ichigo could see the reflection of her wicked smile in the mirrors that surrounded them.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the wave of killing energy exploded forth from his blade and hurtled towards the still unmoving opponent. Ichigo watched in shock as Illiana let the attack hit her full on.

"ARGGG!" Ichigo could feel his flesh searing down his chest. Where did this injury come from? She never moved. Angry that he allowed her to get through his defense he charged another smaller unnamed Getsuga and sent it at Illiana. Once again she did not move. Once again he felt the attack searing into his side this time. Ichigo did not know what was happening. He now had two bleeding wounds and he had not seen his opponent move once. Jumping back to collect his thoughts he studied the situation. Looking around he wanted to see if there was anything he missed. Any detail...It hit him like a stack of bricks. The mirrors. What were the mirrors doing that were currently surrounding the battle.

"I see you are not as stupid as you look." Illiana laughed.

"You finally noticed my mirrors."

"Just what do those things do? They are just sitting there." Ichigo yelled

"Exactly. That's what they do. They sit and watch. They can see everything that happens during my battles. My Bankai is the Mirrors of Fate, they sit and watch my battle completely surrounding the battlefield so that they see everything that happens."

"I can see that! But what do they do!" Ichigo roared.

"They protect me. Essentially they reflect any attack aimed at me to the person who attacked me. Do you know what that means Ichigo Kurosaki? It means that while I am in my Bankai state it is impossible to inflict damage on me."

Ichigo was struck speechless. Cannot be damaged? That's impossible. No defense is that strong.

"Cannot be damaged huh? Let's test that out."

Ripping his hand across his face to call out his hollow powers he looked into Illiana's pale blue eyes.

"I hope you are ready Illiana."

"I told you what ever you do is useless. Bring it on."

Vanishing with a flash of shunpo Ichigo used his heightened speed to appear in four directions around Illiana simultaneously. All four Ichigo clones raised there arms and charged a Getsuga at the same time.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Bringing their arms down the blast of force came at Illiana from all directions at once. Smiling she looked right at Ichigo and raised her arms essentially making her completely defenseless for the attack that was ripping towards her.

It hit Ichigo like a lightning bolt. The force of four fully charged Getsuga Tenshou hit with an indescribable force. Standing in the middle of the battleground Ichigo fell to his knees. There was damage all over him. Singed and burnt skin and profusely bleeding wounds. He had never felt the power of his own attacks before. Now he knew why his Getsuga was so feared. If he had not had the added protection of his hierro the last attack could have completely taken him out of the fight.

"I will not lose to you." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Sparing a second he looked over and saw his friends cutting large swaths against onslaught of hollows that was still pouring out of the gargantua. They were all engaged in their own battles. Looking at Rukia he thought to himself what would she do? She would analyze the situation. Looking around he noticed that one of the mirrors had a small crack in it. How did that happen? Was it the force of the energy discharged from his blade? An idea started to form in Ichigo's head. Standing up he smiled at Illiana. He had to be right. Raising a hand towards her he began to charge a cero.

"Ha! You don't learn do you Ichigo? You can't hurt me!" Illiana laughed.

"We will see about that. Cero."

The blast charged out from Ichigo's hand and hurtled straight towards Illiana. Smiling she straightened prepared for the attack to hit.

It never hit. Seconds before impact the cero abruptly changed direction and speed towards the mirror with the crack in it.

"NO! What are you doing?!" Illiana screamed.

"Calling your bluff Illiana." Ichigo smiled.

The cero tore through the mirror and it exploded into a million little pieces. Ichigo watched as Illiana was thrown backwards. When she was able to pick herself up there was a large smoking hole near her shoulder. The cero had not went all the way through but it had caused a lot of damage. She looked at Ichigo with a shocked expression on her face.

"How did you? That should have been impossible."

"It was easy. There is no such thing as a completely impenetrable defense. After I took a moment to evaluate the situation I figured that your mirrors were probably both your biggest strength and your biggest weakness. You will not be able to hit me again. As a matter of fact I am about to take your mirrors out of the equation."

Illiana heard the resolve in Ichigo's voice and felt a small flicker of fear travel down her spine.

"What are you talking about? You cannot take my mirrors out of the equation Kurosaki. They are a part of my Bankai. Are you trying to say that you are going to crush my Bankai?"

Ichigo looked straight into Illiana's eyes.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

Illiana watched in horror as black reiatsu started to form around the body of the young captain. More and more condensed around him until you could not see him through the reiatsu he was calling forth. Thrusting his arm upwards and beginning to spin his sword by the chain the reiatsu shaped itself into a shell that completely surrounded Ichigo. The shell crackling with streaks of black and white reiatsu hardened until its surface was almost solid. Illiana watched not able to break her eyes away from what she was seeing. Even at Captain level how was this man calling forward this much reiatsu?

"What are you doing!?" Illiana screamed in fear.

"Getsuga Kame Dangan!"

The reiatsu that had completely enveloped Ichigo shot out in all directions at once. The mirrors surrounding the battleground didn't stand a chance. They were all completely obliterated at the same time.

Ichigo stood and watched the smoke dissipate after the attack. After a few seconds a very broken and bruised Illiana stepped out.

"How did you do that you bastard! It should not be possible to crush another's bankai!" Iliiana screamed with tears in her eyes.

She had failed her mission. She had nothing left she could not go back to Shinjaku as a failure. Raising her head she could barely see Ichigo through the blood that was running down her face.

"You bastard...You do not understand what we have been through."

As Illiana began she started to twirl the double bladed scythe in her hand like a baton.

"The suffering we went through after we were exiled. The shame. I only joined him because I was in awe of his power. I thought that he was right. We were being oppressed everything that we said or did was regulated by the soul society."

Ichigo could see tears running down her face mixing with the blood from her wounds.

"I was a Captain too Kurosaki. Illiana Djinn former Captain of Squad 3. I gave up everything because I thought we had a noble cause. Only now do I realize that we were wrong. We were trying to change things for the better and just made things worse for all of us."

The scythe began to emanate a deep red reiatsu as she spun it in her hands. Ichigo spared a glance down to were Karin was bound on the roof of the house. Toshiro had made it back and broken the kido that was holding her. They were both looking up and watching what was happening above them.

"You should have known that going against the Soul Society would turn out bad for you. You are a traitor to everything that we believe in." Rukia had appeared behind him the hollow threat had been completely eliminated by her and the others.

"I see that now young vice-captain. I hope that one day you tell your Captain how you really feel. I never got the chance to tell the one I truly care about the truth. Maybe it was just not meant to be."

Taken aback by Illiana's words Rukia smiled.

"He knows exactly how I feel, and I know he feels the same."

A small smile shown on Illiana's lips.

"That's good at least."

When she looked at Ichigo he could see the resolve in her eyes.

"Captain Kurosaki, you destroyed my mirrors and it has me on the verge of the end. All I have strength for is one last attack. I want to die with honor. Can you grant me this last request?"

Ichigo slowly brought Zangetsu up and started to focus all his reiatsu into his blade.

"I can do that Illiana. Honor in the end."

"Thank you. I am not alone Ichigo. This is just the beginning more will come Shinjaku will not give up until he has won or everyone is dead."

Isshin had been silent behind Ichigo watching the events unfold. Upon hearing that man's name he had almost fainted. So he has came back Ryu Shinjaku. He would have to tell the others just what is in store for them.

"Who is this Shinjaku?" Ichigo asked.

"I am sure that if you ask your Commander you will get all the information you need young Captain. Enough talk Ichigo I am about to fall over lets finish this."

The reiatsu surrounding her blade shimmered as she brought he blades high in the air and started to charge towards Ichigo. Answering her charge Ichigo shot towards her with his blade high in the air as well. The explosion when they contacted each other was a massive mix of black and red reiatsu. All present stood transfixed to their spot waiting to see the outcome that they already knew would happen. The smoke finally cleared and all eyes widened to see Illiana slumped against Ichigo's shoulder with Zangetsu protruding through her back.

"Thank you Ichigo." Illiana whispered.

"I am sorry I scared your sister."

Illiana slumped down on Ichigo's shoulder. He could not feel her breathing anymore. Slowly lowering her to the ground Ichigo shouted to the sky.

"Just what the hell is going on!"

From the shadows a figure appeared behind Ichigo.

"ICHIGO WATCH OUT!" Rukia, Toshiro and Isshin all screamed at the same time seeing the man behind Ichigo.

Spinning around Ichigo came face to face with the enemy.

"Just who the hell are you!" Ichigo shouted.

"I am Ryu Shinjaku, Ichigo Kurosaki you have my subordinate there I have come to take her to give her a proper burial."

Raising his sword Ichigo was not sure if the man before him was a threat just yet.

"Do not raise your blade to me Kurosaki our time has not come yet. I have just came to collect my fallen comrade. Will you not allow me this?"

The man know as Ryu Shinjaku spoke with a voice that was smooth as silk. There was absolutely no apprehension in his voice even though he was surrounded by three Captains and a Vice- Captain. Ichigo approached him wearily.

"I will allow you to gather your comrade but first tell me this. Why are you doing this? Why me? Why my sister?"

Ryu frowned as he picked up the lifeless body of Illiana.

"I am doing this because my comrades and I were dishonored and we seek justice. I sent Illiana to your sister because I wanted to know if you had a weakness that I could use."

Ichigo stood dumbstruck at the honesty he was receiving from this man.

"After watching your battle with Illiana I have all the information that I need. Next time we meet Kurosaki I will break you and all of your friends."

Before Ichigo could retort the man vanished with Illiana's body. Appearing beside Ichigo, Isshin had a unusually serious look on his face.

"Of all the people in the three worlds it had to be him."

"Dad what are you talking about do you know that man?"

"Ichigo gather the others at Urahara's. Kisuke and I will have to tell you about the man they once called " The Mimic". He and his conspirators once tried to bring down Soul Society. This is not good at all Ichigo. Nearly all of Shinjaku's conspirator's were at least a lieutenant level shinigami and that was over 150 years ago. No telling the power that they have now. We are in for a real battle. And here I thought that the hard stuff was over once Aizen was dealt with."

Ichigo had never seen the look in his Dad's eyes that he had right now. Looking to Toshiro and Rukia he saw they both had perplexed looks on there faces as he sure he had as well.

"Okay guys. Toshiro grab Karin and Yuzu and bring them with us we need to get back to Urahara's. Old man when we get there I want you to explain everything."

"I will Ichigo, I will"

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIGHT! please comment this is the first time I have had to completely do a Bankai from scratch how do you guys think i did.

I am sure you noticed that I have not included a good description of Ryu Shinjaku yet the reason is I am not completely sure what he loks like yet but I do know what his shikai and bankai abilities are going to be its going to interesting very interesting.

Next chapter is most likely going to be a flashback followed with one or two soul society breaks before more action

Next update will be sometime next week

Getsuga kame Dangan- Black moon tortoise shell

in this fight Ichigo realized he could use this defensive manvuer offensively

Illiana's Bankai- Unmei no Kageni - Mirror of fate

Illiana is called the Puppet Master because of her Shikai ability. This ability we only saw slightly from the waves of hollows that attacked Isshin, Rukia and Toshiro. As Ichigo and Illiana fought in Bankai we were mainly only able to see her Bankai in action.


End file.
